Being a Malfoy
by CrazyAna
Summary: Did your mother never tell you that the guy who pulled your pigtails, the same one who got on your frayed nerves on the rainiest day of the year, was probably the one who fancied you the most? (Now Complete!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of these are my toys. I am merely playing with those of others.

Thank you to **Dindore** for pointing out the formatting errors!

 **PROLOGUE:**

The war was over about a year back now.

Second chances were given to those who deserved them.

Harry had vouched for the Malfoys in front of the wizarding court, pledging for their request of pardon. He had seen a ray of hope, a hope of change in them and he wanted them to have a second chance. He had told everyone about how Draco had stood up for his classmates by refusing to give their identities away and then fought on the light side at the Battle that ensued at Hogwarts. He had told everyone how Narcissa had lied for him to Lord Voldemort himself. He had believed that Lucius loved his family enough to not muck up for them anymore.

The war was over about a year back now.

Certain things had changed.

Some small ones - like Percy now met his family every Sunday for lunch again. Some big ones – like sometimes these Weasley family lunches were graced by the presence of Mrs Narcissa Malfoy and her son, the young Mr Draco Malfoy.

The war was over about a year back now.

Everyone was busy piecing their lives together.

To avoid the chances of such a calamity arising in the future again, the ministry had put forth the Pureblood – Muggle-born Marriage Law, thanks to which, no pureblood was allowed to marry another pureblood. It served three purposes, as long as the ministry was concerned:

(1) the mixing of the bloodlines would pave way for a newer stronger generation of witches and wizards while reducing the probabilities of squib births

(2) these new, powerful witches and wizards would all have a parent from both sides of the quantum, reducing the risks of maniacs like Voldemort splitting the population on bloodlines again

(3) it would increase the wizarding population that was at an all-time low after the bloodshed at the recent war and its preceding years.

The war was over about a year back now.

Everyone wanted to move on.

Since there was nothing that could be done to turn the tide of that particular law, everyone just accepted it meekly, still looking for some sort of semblance in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 01: THE PETITIONS**

"Harry, will you petition for me?" Ginny asked, the slight quiver in her voice betraying her nerves.

"Of course! What sort of a question is that? I've never been happier that you're a pureblood and I'm a half!" Harry replied flustered.

Everyone around the table smiled at that. _Two down, three more to go,_ thought Molly, eyeing Narcissa. Thankfully, her elder children had all solved this particular problem themselves. Bill was already married to Fleur, expecting his first child, a daughter, bless her, any day now. Charlie was exempted from the law as he had dual citizenship. Percy had just proposed to one of his co-workers, Audrey Clayton, and since that happened before the passing of the law, their engagement held. George was petitioning for Angelina, the half-blood witch who was his Hogwarts sweetheart, who was now putting her all to help him cope with Fred's loss. Molly's eyes misted at that. She looked around at the four young adults sitting around the table (Draco had walked out some time back) looking for some distraction, before she broke in front of them, mourning her son's loss.

Ron looked up from where he was busy staring at a particular scratch at the table, straight at Hermione. "Should I petition for you Mione?"

Hermione, who was till then lost in her own thoughts, looked up at him at that. "Don't you dare Ronald Weasley! You have a good thing going with Penny Creevey, I'd hate myself for the rest of my life if I was the reason behind your break up. And not to mention, she herself is a muggle-born, who will petition for her then?" Penny was Colin Creevey's cousin who had studied at Beaubaxton. They had met on the day of Colin's funeral, after the war. Somehow, she had befriended them, wanting to know a little about her cousin from his friends. One thing had led to another and she had become a somewhat permanent fixture at the Burrow in the past few months, finding her way into Ron's and his family's heart. She was a nice girl and had become good friends with Hermione and Ginny too.

Ron cringed at the image of some other guy being with _his_ Penny, but he still looked up at Hermione, gave her a small smile and said, "Hey, bros before …"

With a twist of her wrist, her wand in hand, Hermione sent a wooden spoon knocking continuously at his head. With ice in her voice she said, "Don't you dare complete that sentence Ronald Billius Weasley, I warn you. Next time I won't be as generous with the hexing!" Then looking around at everyone she said, "I need some time to mull things over, please excuse me." Saying that she apparated home.

While this drama was unfolding inside, Draco was pacing outside the Burrow, hands in his pocket, kicking at some small pebbles in the marshy lands near their pond. _She'll be gone again. This time for good._ He kept thinking the same thing, over and over again, as if playing the same thought on a broken record in his head.

"Hey ferret!" He turned, mock glaring at Ginny. In the past few months that he had started accompanying his mother for her visits to the Burrow, Ginny had wormed her way into his well-guarded heart. She had welcomed him with a warm smile, got him to play on her quidditch team during the friendly family matches, included him in the other family games and sat beside him during their meals. He now understood what Potter saw in the younger witch. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend apart from Blaise at the moment and he respected her. She treated him as just another boy at her house, an attitude so rarely afforded to him, that he found it strangely refreshing. Only one other witch had every behaved in such a common way with him. The same witch who had bested him in everything but potions and flying, in school, the same one he had lost his heart to all those years back. The same one he was pining for now.

"This is your chance to win her over, ferret."

"I don't know what you're on about."

"Stupidity doesn't befit you Draco. She needs you now. And Merlin knows you've waited more than enough for her. Will you please speak to her already?"

"Why would she want me?" Probably for the first time ever he had voiced his inner most insecurities, but somehow talking to this red head came easily to him. He had never told her about his reluctant love for Hermione but somehow she had known, apparently from all the silent observations she had done of all the students of Hogwarts during her first year when she was haunted by Tom Riddle. And yet more strangely, she had kept his secret for all these years, neither mocking nor jesting him in school, and just silently supporting and looking out for him now. And so he now felt bad about teasing her at school, but when he had apologized to her, she had simply waved it away saying that he had saved her love, so no foul no fair. Whatever that meant!

Ginny, on the other hand, looked at the 6ft 2 drop dead gorgeous specimen of mankind in front of her, his platinum blond hair windblown, his silver eyes tormented… _yeah sure…why indeed would any woman want him?_ she mused, smirking internally.

"Draco, every women just wants to feel loved. Do you really believe anyone could love her more than you do? Not even taking into account all the weird psychos who might petition for her for myriad reasons! At least she knows you! You can care for her and protect her, and I'm very sure you'll cherish her."

"How do you reckon I do this Ginny? She's the Golden Girl and I'm an ex-Death Eater!" Draco finally growled at her complete lack of understanding of the situation he currently faced.

"That matters as much to her as her being a _mudblood_ and you being a pureblood matters to you now!" Ginny continued pushing her point through, uncaring of rising his temper.

His blood singed with rage at anyone, even Ginny, using that vile word for _her_ , and he hated himself a little more because he knew he was the first one to do just that. His shoulders slumped in defeat and weak acceptance of losing _her_ , "We have a tentative truce and barely even that."

"Your point being…..?"

"Oh don't be so dense! How do you recommend I do this Weasellet?" he snapped.

"How about asking her? Sometimes the simplest of the things work ferret."

"And sometimes the simplest of them don't."

"True. But don't you owe it to yourself and to her to at least find out? Think about it tonight Draco. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Yay! More pearls of wisdom!" he drawled sarcastically.

"For you, always!" she winked at him and left, giving him time to think things again.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 02: PARENTAL PERMISSIONS**

"If you have to bring one of them home Draco, I'd rather it be her. At least she is the smartest one of the whole lot!" was all his father said before walking out of his library.

The minute his mother and he had apparated back to the Manor, she had been trying to plant the idea of him marrying Hermione in his mind, "To save the poor girl from a bleak future," she had said. "We owe her at least that," she had justified again. "Well, she is very pretty you know. Think of what lovely babies you two can make," she had plowed on. As if Draco needed any more reasons to _like_ her any more. He'd been in love with her for years now. _Years!_ Hiding it from everyone, at times even from himself. So he had just sat there quietly, hunched at his back, left elbow on the left knee, running the furious fingers of his left hand through his hair, right hand resting on his right thigh and waited for his mother to run out of steam.

"So, you'll do it Draco, won't you? Please, for me." And he had just nodded meekly, not knowing what to say any more than do. "Great! I'll owl Molly the good news immediately. You won't regret this Draco, I promise. You'll soon fall in love with her, you'll see."

 _Ha!_ thought Draco. _That ship had long sailed._ It wasn't his regret that bothered him, but _hers_. How would he then live with himself, knowing she was just next to him and yet as unattainable to him as the moon? How would he survive then? He had hidden his feelings well over all the years gone by, but would he be able to do it, lying down beside her, day in and day out, till the end of his days? What was he to do then, when he would look at her and barely see friendship there in her eyes if anything at all? He tugged a little more at his hair and rubbed tired hands over his face, got up and apparated to his room. Sleep won't come, he knew, but he tried nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 03: SIGNING THE PETITION**

"Draco, may I please have a word?" Hermione had come early in the morning to the Manor, at his mother's invitation it seemed, for breakfast. The two women had spoken at length with each other in his mother's chambers. She was out after almost an hour, speaking her first direct words of the day to him.

"Sure Granger. Tell me." He knew what this was about of course, but played his part nevertheless.

"Malfoy, are you sure about this?" she asked without preamble. He cringed internally at her use of his family name, when mere seconds ago she had used _his name_ , but he knew he had brought this on himself. He had never, even in the privacy of his own thoughts, allowed himself to get overly familiar with her, she had always been Granger, never Hermione, as the name faked a relationship they didn't have and he did not want anything to be fake between them.

"Yes, Granger, I am. If you'll have me, I promise to protect and cherish you for the rest of my days. I do not expect you fall in love with me but I do hope we can forge a friendship. I've thought about it at length last night. It works well for both of us. We both come under each other's protection in a way, saving ourselves from all the weird psychos who'd love to get their hands on us."

"It's a wizarding marriage to raise population Malfoy. There are many things we'll need to consider before signing our petition. It's permanent and we will have to consummate it on the wedding night and live together, raise a family. Though we still have 2 years for that, thank goodness we are going back to school," she quickly added. "But still, it'll all be there on the cards. Would you be alright with doing all of that with a plain Jane like me?"

"Plain Jane?" he furrowed his brows at that.

"It's a muggle term. It means, well, plain. Like what I am."

Draco remembered Potter telling him that she was dense about certain things but he hadn't believed him then. Now, he did. _She really has no idea what happens in the world outside her books,_ he mused. She was 5ft 6, had glorious waist length hair and the warmest and the most expressive hazel eyes he had ever seen. Her legs were long for her frame and her figure was perfect. At least as far as Draco was concerned 'plain' wasn't a word he'd use to describe her. But it was probably too early in their relationship for him to say that to her. So instead he replied, "Granger, it what's inside that matters to me. And to be very honest, the view does look pretty fetching from where I'm standing," he replied and for the first time in his life, he saw her blush at him.

 _Merlin, she is gorgeous!_ If she thought that was plain, then he didn't know what she'd think of as beautiful. So he just stared at her, eyeing up his fill, storing it away in his memory for later.

"Are you okay with all this Granger?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, looking deep into hers, to figure out if she was truly okay with all of this.

"I guess. I mean I'm not about to be betrothed to a complete stranger, so that's good. And between us, you and me, we could try to call a truce, bury our old animosity and start afresh, couldn't we? We… I… Well, what I am trying to say, without much success is that I can promise to give it my best shot. And I'd be honoured to spend what little choice I've been granted by the ministry in choosing you as my spouse, if you'll have me."

He couldn't contain himself after her proclamation. She was willingly choosing him. _For whatever reason, she is choosing me! Me! Of all the people.. me!_ For a split second, he lost his control on his actions and his emotions and the next thing he knew, he was crushing her to himself, kissing her deeply, as if there was no tomorrow. Within the next few seconds he realised what he was doing and froze, starting to pull apart. But then he felt her tentatively kiss him back. His entire demeanour changed at that one small action. He pulled her in again, slowly this time and kissed her back, softly this time, savouring the feel of her and their first kiss. They broke it up soon, but he couldn't contain the smile lighting up his face and the pleasure that shined in his eyes. "Shall we go and sign the petition then?" he asked, offering her his arm.

Taking the arm, she just nodded. Too lost in the after effects of their kiss to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 04: THE BIG BROTHER THREATS AND WEDDING DRESSES**

"So now, listen up kids. The ministry has sent in their letters for you all. They are expecting the petitioned students returning to Hogwarts to get married within the next two weeks, so that they have the time to assign matches for the non-petitioned ones before the school re-opens in 6 weeks' time. Before your marriage, the brides returning to Hogwarts are to visit St. Mungo's for a contraceptive spell that'll last for the academic year, to avoid disturbances during your school year, as Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has expressly requested of the Ministry, thank goodness for that. However, you all are still required to be _cordial_ to your spouses while at the school. After you graduate, you will have one year to procreate and are to announce your pregnancy or your infertility by the end of the second year of your marriage. Any doubts?" Molly asked kindly, looking around at the three young couples. Ron was the only one who had petitioned for a non-Hogwarts student, so they had sent his special case form to the ministry, asking them to clarify the rules for his specific case.

They all shook their heads. "Good. You can all go out for a walk now. Get a chance to speak to each other."

They all nodded again and left.

"Hey ferret! A word please," Ginny signalled to him before he could even take a step towards Hermione. _Great!_ he thought. _More wisdom from the little one!_ He narrowed his eyes at her before coming to stand right in front of her nose. "Yes, Weasellet."

"My brothers will all get in touch with you soon to have the big brother talk with you about Mione, just like Harry."

"Appreciate the warning, thank you," he said, his features softening.

"Hold your threstals mister, I'm not done here. I'm glad you grew a pair and finally kissed her. Things are going well, DO NOT muck them up! And if you do somehow manage to do just that, come find me immediately."

He smirked at that. The irony of the situation lost on neither.

"Draco, just remember that every girl wants to mean the whole world to someone. You're doing great so far. Just continue being yourself okay? Don't be afraid to let her in. The more open you are, the better your relationship will be with your wife. And don't you dare hold back on her now. We both know that you'll only screw things up if you open that pie hole of yours, so just pin her down and show her your love."

It had been years since Draco had blushed, but he did just that right now. He felt hot colour tainting his pale flesh. Ginny threw her head back and laughed. Before he could phrase an apt reply, she said, "Here come Harry and Ron for their talk with you. Good luck," and with that she was gone, running to the other two girls.

 _Oh goody! Just what I needed after that talk!_ he thought, bracing himself for what was coming, smiling politely at scar head and the weasel as he did so.

!

"You'd be happy to know that I've received the big brother talk from all the Weasley children, including Ginny somehow, and of course Potter. Those who couldn't meet me at the Burrow, met me at the Manor and the rest owled me their threats, interesting ones by the way. I'm now officially accepted into your surrogate family," he supplied, trying to fill the silence between them while she strapped her shoes on. They were going shopping today. The boys for their tux and the girls for their dresses. Everything else was discussed with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy and they were both bending backwards to ensure that the kids had the wedding of their dreams despite the short two week frame, three days of which were already past. All the three weddings were scheduled for next week, one after the other, the elder Weasley boys having 6 more months to wed according to their rules.

Hermione smirked looking up at Draco from where she was tying the laces on her converses. "That's sweet of them."

"For you may be," he replied, offering his arm to her as she got ready to leave. "Apparate or floo?"

"Apparate. My fire place isn't hooked. It's a muggle building." He nodded and side apparated her to Diagon Alley. They walked towards the Three Broomsticks where they were to meet the rest of their shopping party, silently, neither knowing what to say.

Once there, the three prospective brides along with their mums and mums-in-law, left for the Madame Malkin's Robes Shop, while the boys, accompanied by Bill and Fleur left to find their suits. The boys group was led by Draco who was unanimously voted to have the best taste in men's fashion by all the ladies of the group.

In spite of her obliviating them, Hermione had lost her parents in the war. It had been two years since they were killed. Being the brave girl that she was, she had dealt with her loss. It was only in times like these that she missed them a lot. Narcissa saw the young witch looking a little depressed and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "I am here for you dear, whenever you shall need me."

Hermione gave a small smile to her soon to be mother-in-law and blinked back her tears. Her mourning for her parents, Fred and all her other friends she had lost in the war was for her private moments only. So many people had lost so much in the war and yet she had somehow come up rather unscathed, just a scar really, to show for the entire ordeal. Plus, she was blessed with a loving brood too, to look after her. The Weasleys and Harry had always felt like her family anyways, but in past few months Narcissa had warmed her way to her heart too. She had come to like and respect the older witch, guilty to have judged her wrongly earlier. When she had apologized to her one summer afternoon all those months back, she had gotten up and hugged her, kissing her forehead and apologising to her in return. Things had been easy after that. She had barely met her husband though, not really wishing to change that particular situation, but had heard that Narcissa had him eating out of her hands so to speak, so she knew she had no worries in that direction too, after her marriage and change of residence. _Her marriage. To Draco Malfoy._ How Hermione was trying to put those two phrases in one sentence!

A few months back, the thought would have been unthinkable and yet just after one kiss four days back, it wasn't anymore. She had moaned and groaned the entire day after signing her petition and finally confided everything in Ginny, she being the only one who could understand her. Hermione just knew Ron and Harry would open a whole new can of worms if they heard any of that! Ginny, unlike them, had just beaten some sense into her, literally. After a lot of beating around the bush, when Hermione had refused to see the point, Ginny had swatted her arm and fiercely told her that she was to be married to Draco Malfoy by her own choice, she was blessed if she enjoyed his touches and all his further advancements, if and when he made them. And if she enjoyed them, she needed to let him know that. They were both entering uncharted territories and he was probably as scared about it as she was. And if he was taking a step towards her, she had to return the favour and take a step towards him too. And stop over-analysing everything already!

And just like that, everything had come into perspective for Hermione. It really was better all-around if she found him attractive and liked his touches, they were entering a marriage for Merlin's sake! Not only was their holy union permanent, it had to be consummated on their first night to seal it. So she could either be a prude and make life miserable for them both or accept it and try to find happiness, she had decided to do the latter, and somehow it had come quite easily. Draco was a very attentive fiancé, keen on taking the first small steps for forging a friendship and she had helped along. They had tried to talk whenever possible and by mutual consent it seemed, kissed at every opportunity in the last four days. All his kisses had burnt her inside out, lighting a deep ache within her. And suddenly she found herself looking forward to the wedding night, to be here in 6 short days! _After all that was how those people with arranged marriages all those centuries through had survived, right?_ she had reasoned.

Smiling at her internal dialogue, she stepped into the shop behind the other women and spent the next 5 hours looking at a thousand dresses and robes for every lady, for every occasion coming up in the next week. By the end of it Hermione swore to just go home, pop in a few aspirins and crash on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 05: THE WEDDING WEEK**

The wedding week had arrived and Hermione was going crazy attending one every single day! Monday was Harry's, Tuesday Ron's and Wednesday hers; planned one after the other so that they could all leave for a short honeymoon after all the weddings and come back and still have a few weeks in hand to get used to each before returning to Hogwarts for their final year.

Harry and Ginny's wedding was an absolute fairy tale. Hermione could not help but smile fondly all through it as she stood behind Ginny while she took her marital vows, with Ron standing behind Harry, doing the same. Harry and Ginny's love shone in their eyes and their happiness was infectious, coating all present in its wake. Hermione danced with all the Weasley men, Harry and Draco into the wee hours of the morning. It was only Molly's firm reminder about the same festivities continuing for the next two days that had broken up the party. Harry had apparated out with Ginny to Grimmauld Place, Ron had been admonished back home while Penny had gone back with her folks, citing that the bride and groom should not see each other before their wedding.

"I guess that's gonna be us tomorrow," Draco whispered close to Hermione's ear while looking at Ron and Penny breaking from each other's embrace and following their mothers out, his throaty whisper sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. "So, while I still have the chance tonight, may I escort you home, my love?"

Her smile at his choice of endearment lit the tent. Draco's eyes went dark and before she could blink, she was back in her apartment, falling flat on her bed with Draco kissing her passionately on top of her, his arms on either side of her supporting his weight. "I've been burning to do this all evening," he groaned and resumed his kisses, only this time they went lower and encompassed her neck, collar and every bit of her skin he could see. Before she knew it, he had unzipped her dress, pulled it down to her waist and cupped her breasts through her bra.

She moaned and brought her hand to her face. "Don't hide from me love." Draco whispered seductively. Colour ran up her cheeks but she neither moved her hands nor opened her eyes.

"Look at me Granger, please," he tried again.

Hermione looked at him then, knowing something had changed suddenly. His eyes were still dark with passion but there was also a seriousness in them. He moved a little and was now straddling her waist, hands folded in front of his chest.

"Don't hide yourself from me again," he said in no uncertain terms. "I'll put up with anything that you care dish out in this marriage but that. That is my one rule. We do not hide away from each other, whatever it may be – good, bad or ugly; horrifying, pretty or pompous, I don't care. But I need to have it all from you. No hiding, no sugar coating. Just as it is. And I'll do the same for you. You've never seen my parents together but you soon will and then you'll understand why I am saying this. I want what they have but better. And I want it with you. Will you promise me this, love? I'll give you fidelity, integrity and honesty, can you do the same for me too?" he queried.

She simply nodded, ready to promise him the world right about then. "I promise you Draco," she whispered.

That was all he needed before he bent his head down and continued his caresses, never breaking their eye contact, wanting her to see how she affected him and wanting to find out how he affected her. When he popped her bra clasp open she shivered, "Draco, I…."

He stopped and looked at her as she fumbled with her words, trying to clear the haze in her head. "Draco, I am a virgin."

He froze and then asked tentatively, "Were you saving yourself for someone special?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry the ministry took away your choice Granger," he said a little crestfallen, knowing that she'd never meant for him to take it.

"I'm not," she replied boldly, trying her best to erase that sad expression from his handsome face. He just furrowed his brows, looking deeply into her eyes, trying to figure out where she would go from there.

"I mean, things so far have been… pleasant… and I'm assuming, everything ahead will also be…."she trailed of, seeing the sudden mischief sparking in his eyes.

"Will also be what Granger?" he smirked his infamous smirk. "Pleasant? Not a word usually used to describe my prowess between the sheets, I must say."

She opened her mouth into an o and then shut it again, grinding her teeth.

"You're incorrigible," she grumbled hotly.

"So are you," he replied spot on, de-straddling her. "I must leave while I still can, before I end up tainting my blushing bride, lest she refuse to wear white on our wedding," he jestered on.

She sat up at that and hugged her knees to her chest, a little to support herself, a little to hide her semi-nudity.

"Take your rest Granger, the night after tomorrow, I won't be as generous. And Granger, don't hide yourself. You've been gifted with the body of a goddess, be proud of it," saying this he gave her one last look with a tight smile and disapparated, leaving Hermione to stare for a few seconds where he had last stood and then falling back on the bed sighing, praying for sleep.

!

He did not understand what power that witch had over him. She had always been the one to elicit extreme responses from an otherwise cool and composed Draco. And now, after he had given up hopes of ever being with her, some supreme power had bestowed good luck on him and she had chosen him. Not just that too. She melted in his arms, kissed him back when their lips touched and looked as willing as he felt to take things further. His wedding day couldn't be here soon enough for him. He wanted her to be his in every way.

Last week he had convinced himself to be sanguine with friendship, but in the few days that had followed, after seeing her response to his advancements, he had started wishing for something more. Hoping against hope that maybe, _just maybe,_ she would someday return his feelings, if not as much then just a little, but praying that she would fall in love with him too. He was shrugging out of his clothes, getting ready for bed when he felt the weight in his coat pocket. _Fuck! I forgot to give her the ring._ _Well, it'll have to wait till tomorrow now,_ he thought and made his way to his bed, smiling when he thought he would soon have a soft body pressed against his, right there, on that very bed. Sleep claimed him on that happy thought.

!

Ron's wedding went much the same ways as Harry's and Ginny's had the day before. Their love overshadowed all the glittery décor and happiness surrounded all present. Hermione again danced well into the night, with Draco cutting in a few more times than last night. He was a splendid dance partner and it didn't hurt that she loved the feel of being surrounded by him when he spun her across the dance floor. It was during one particularly slow muggle song Hermione loved (Annie's song by John Denver) that Draco bent his lips to her ears and asked, "Will you marry me Granger? For me? Not the law and all the shit that it entails. Just for me. To see where this sizzling chemistry of ours takes us? Just to see if may be we have a chance to realise our own happily ever after?"

Hermione looked up to stare into his eyes. They looked a little vulnerable, a little fearful and a little hopeful. "Yes," she smiled, "I'll be honoured to marry you Draco, just for you, to see where this goes _for us."_ She whispered the last words, but Draco heard them anyway, his heart swelling with joy. He didn't say another word, not yet trusting his voice to not betray his emotions. Keeping his eyes on her, he slipped something on the third finger of her left hand that was placed conveniently below his right shoulder. She looked at the ring without moving her hand, her heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful. A big oval emerald surrounded by diamonds on all sides, off-set on a yellow gold band. She loved it, it was simple and elegant and fit her perfectly. "It's an heirloom. Presented by the groom to his betrothed, as a promise to love and cherish her always," he whispered again in her ears. She heard the catch in his voice, and it warmed her heart to know that she, a mere muggle-born Gryffindor could affect the Slytherin Prince like that. He then turned his head and captured her lips. It was the slowest kiss they had shared yet. It spoke volumes to her but Hermione couldn't decipher its meaning, only knew that somehow something had changed in their relationship, for the better, that night.

They were broken apart by a lot of wolf whistling. When Hermione realised it was aimed at them, she fleetingly glanced at Draco and hid in his chest. He held her close, cherishing the feeling, closing his eyes and smelling her unique fragrance – strawberry and crème, he was sure he was gonna be aroused by the dessert here on out.

From over her head he caught sight of Ginny, throwing a big smile in his direction. "I'm proud of you," she mouthed. He dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Mrs. Weasley and his mother came to break them apart, both smiling indulgently as they did so. "It's your day tomorrow, you need your beauty sleep," they both said and took them back to their home. Hermione was to stay at the Burrow for the night, so she had exchanged her living quarters with Ron. The newlyweds had gone back to her place for their wedding night and she had crashed on Ron's bed at the Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 06:THE WEDDING DAY AND NIGHT**

Draco studiously kept his face blank from the time he woke up, not letting an emotion flicker across it all day. But when he saw Hermione, looking like she did, in her bridal finery and her white wedding dress, gliding across the floor, walking towards him, with her two best friends flanking her sides to give her away and Ginny walking a little in front of her as her maid of honour, his control snapped. A grin split up his whole face. He let all his love for her shine in his eyes. The entire hall gasped. It was much after the ceremony, the 'I dos' and their first kiss as a married couple that he finally managed to school-in his features again, though not for much. He just had to look at her, smiling, talking, befriending the people she was introduced to, and his grin was back in place.

"You look like someone's knocked you over," Blaise muttered from behind him, slapping his back. Apart from Ginny, he was the only other person who knew the truth behind Draco's unrequited love for his new bride. Not that Draco had confided in him either. He too had figured it out and then cornered him about it, the way only best friends can.

"I can't wait to be back to school now. This is going to be such an interesting year," he mused laughing at his lovestruck best friend. They both sat at the bar, drink in hand, neither bothering to consume it. One looking lovingly at his new bride and one happy to see his best friend had finally got the one witch he had loved for so long. Blaise didn't argue that Draco was sweet to the Granger girl ever, he wasn't; but he had seen him pining for her, going all green with jealousy when she was laughing and dancing with Krum, worrying sick about her on her year of run and cursing her choice of friends who always seemed to land her in trouble. Blaise also never judged when Draco had bedded all those girls these past few years. His friend had to sow his wild oats, what did he care about that? But he knew none of those girls had mattered to him. Thankfully, this one did. This one girl had mattered most to Draco and he was happy he had finally got her. He just wished that he would stop being the jerk-Draco she knew and start being the nice-Draco he knew and win her affections soon, before school started, so that they'd have a strong foundation for the year to come because Blaise was very sure the marriage of the Slytherin Prince to the Gryffindor Princess was going to raise a riot in school.

!

After most guests had left, Narcissa pulled Hermione away from the reception near the vineyards around the estate and apparated them back to the Manor. "This is the east wing of the Manor, it's yours and Draco's shared residence. Ours is around the centre, at the back. After the war, we have kept the west wing shut. But all of this in no way means that you can't wander about. This is your home now and you should know its every brick, just like us. It just means that in the east wing you have a free reign to change anything and everything you like. This is yours and Draco's room. And Hermione, welcome to the family dear," saying this Narcissa kissed her forehead. "I do hope someday you can bring yourself up to call me mum. I've never had a daughter and as much as my son loves me and I him, I've always wanted a daughter to do certain special things with her, just us. I do hope I get that chance with you someday," smiling, she left Hermione to look around in her new room.

Hermione had already sent all her stuff to the Manor four days back, so that was all sorted. She looked around the room that was bathed in Slytherin colours and smiled. It was so like Draco she thought and walked towards the balcony and stood there, gazing down at the lovely gardens in the moon light.

And that was how Draco found her, when he apparated into the room fifteen minutes later. A lone figure, draped in white, bathing in moonlight.

As if sensing his presence, she turned around slowly and found him standing right behind her. She looked him up. He cut a dashing figure in his tux, but she knew she could never fault his looks, he'd look dashing without a stitch on too and she blushed in embarrassment at the turn her thoughts were taking.

Both looked intently at the sight in front of them, neither knowing what to say. Finally Draco broke the silence. _Well, it is either this or I conjure up a knife and cut the air_ he thought darkly. "How was your day?"

She snickered a little at that but played along. "Tiring."

"Granger we….."

"Is it still Granger, Draco?"

He knew what she meant but decided to take her question at face value. "I wasn't sure if you'd want to take the Malfoy name, powerful as it still may be. So I did not fill the name-change forms for you. If and when you feel like it, we can do that."

"It's not what I meant and you know it. But in lieu of the information just gleaned, I'll let it pass. What were you about to say before I cut in?"

"We don't have to do this Granger. If you don't want to, I won't."

"Actually, we have to do it Draco, the ministry bands will turn golden only after consummation," she said feeling like a big ball of nerves ready to throw up. "But that's beside the point right now. Do you not want me Draco?" she asked this a little tentatively, scared of the answer, not sure if she wanted it to be a yes or a no.

He sucked in a sharp breath and pinned her between the balcony's railing and himself, digging his erection between her thighs so she would know that he was speaking the truth. Gritting his teeth he said in a menacingly low voice, "Never doubt my feelings for you Granger. I won't stand for it."

She gulped and squeaked in a mousy voice, "Then why ask me a question like that?"

"Cause believe it or not I was trying to be considerate. Though I am reconsidering it now. Damn the ministry and the law. If you want it to happen tonight Granger you _will_ tell me how you feel about it. Now!"

She saw the controlled fury in his eyes and closed hers, knowing she had offended him and bracing herself. Gathering her courage to rectify her mistake, she said, "I want you Draco. I've wanted you since our first kiss." When she opened her eyes, they were sparkling with anger, "Happy?"

"You have no idea," he smirked.

And she saw red. She pulled out her wand from her charmed pocket, ready to send a canary hex his way but he was faster than her, years of quidditch had honed his reaction time. Before she could even point her wand at him, he grasped both her wrists and pinned them behind her back. Taking full advantage of his height and built, he blocked her escape and brought his lips crushing down to hers.

She bristled at the indignation and fought for control, but Draco did not let her go. Holding her into the same place he kissed her into submission. Even her wand fell out of her hand when she found it difficult to get her fingers to keep their grip around it. When he finally felt her relax, he let her go.

"Better now love?" he asked her softly. She smiled then and nodded, understanding his reason for their debacle.

He kissed the top of her head, picked her up and carried her to their bed.

!

"Nervous?" he whispered, rubbing his nose against hers as they entered their bedroom.

"Yes, very," she confessed within a heartbeat.

He set her down on the floor near the bed. "I'll take care of you love. I'll make sure this doesn't hurt any more than it has to," he promised to her in a husky tone, sending sweet shivers all over Hermione.

She gave him a small smile at that. "I know you will Draco."

His eyes turned dark, almost black with desire as he got her lips crushing up to his. His kiss spoke volumes about his passion and his restraint. He kissed very part of her sweet face and neck and hands that weren't covered by her wedding dress and without her realising it he had undone the buttons on her back. The dress was falling down when Hermione realised what was happening and quickly put her hands up on her chest rescuing the dress from its fall.

Draco registered the move but did not do anything to prevent it or change it. He knew she had body image issues thanks to the idiotic boys she had surrounded herself with. So he silently promised himself to make her confident in her own skin. To let her know just how much she and her body affected him.

He continued to kiss her and then broke the kiss and undid his tie, taking care to loosen it with an unhurried grace. It drew her attention to him, his fingers and his neck and she gulped. _Good, I affect her._ He threw his tie on the closest armchair and shrugged out of his jacket, flexing his shoulders and arms for good measure, before tossing it towards the armchair too. He knew from experience that girls found his body irresistible, he wanted to see if his new bride thought so too. He wanted to know if she'd reach out and touch him, forgetting her hold on her dress. He wanted to know if he affected her as much as she affected him. So he continued to tease her, popping the buttons on his cuffs first and then going back to the ones in front of his shirt, sliding them open one at a time.

She watched him hungrily all through his strip tease and she knew he was teasing but she didn't care. He was beautiful! Long fingers and neck, defined shoulders, sculpted chest, lean waist. By the time he popped the last button open, Hermione was almost standing on jelly legs, while he just stood there, in front of her, shirt hanging loose on his shoulders and chest bare for her inspection. And he just stood there, _waiting for me to make a move?_ she wondered belatedly, but just then she wasn't really thinking, so she took a step towards him and brought a hand out tentatively to reach him. He neither moved nor spoke, as if frozen in that moment. So she took one more shaky step towards him and touched his chest lightly, playing with the dent in his skin just below his collar bone.

He fought with himself for control and did not budge, not wanting to scare her away, but willing her to come to him. She did just that, and put her other hand on his shoulder, playing with the hair at his nape and her dress fell off. She realised her folly immediately, eyes widening in surprise but he did not let her back out, a triumphant smile lighting him up. He immediately picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down at its centre. He held her gaze as he shrugged out of his shirt letting it fall where it may.

He had just put a knee on the bed to join her there when he froze, "You've been wearing that underneath your dress all day today?" he choked out, pointing at her almost transparent white lingerie that had tiny lacy pink roses all over them and they were secured to her with matching pink ribbons on the back for the bra and the sides for the panties. Apart from that she was only wearing a lacy white garter with pearl highlights on the flower petals.

She saw his eyes darken furthermore when he took in her remaining clothing and was happy with her choice. She had bought that set on a whim, for an extra dose of confidence for tonight. She was happy – it worked! "Merlin's balls! Thank all the powers of our world and beyond I did not know. I would never have survived the day otherwise," he tried to lighten the mood but Hermione saw the hunger in his eyes, heard the strain in his voice and noticed his hands fisted at his sides, fighting for control, and she knew he wasn't lying. He was trying to gain back his control - for her, and she knew she would be eternally grateful for it, to him. He took a minute to regain his control, all the while he just remained there frozen by the edge of the bed, one leg on the mattress, the other on the floor. Finally when he had himself under control again, he waved his wand at her. Her hair fell cascading down and all her jewellery, except the two rings she now wore on the third finger of her left hand, and her accessories dissolved and reappeared at the bedside table.

"This is so sexy," he said brushing the pad of his thumb on the pretty white piece of lace on her left thigh, eyeing it up with extreme interest. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's.. it's a garter. It's a muggle marital item of clothing. I… it.. I mean…." She trailed off blushingly.

"Granger, I've no idea about it. You'll have to tell me," he pressed on.

"It stands for my.. my virginity. You.. you have to…"

"Remove it when I claim you for myself…?" he completed for her, guessing from her fumbling and her blushes. She nodded, happy with his choice of words as he bent down and kissed her garter. "Before or after?" he asked her huskily.

"Before," she breathed out barely. Nodding, he fisted his hand in her hair and brought her to him and kissed her with a new hunger as he pushed her back down on the bed, straddling her waist.

He kissed and nibbled every part of her body until she was writhing under him, slowly reaching his hand behind her arched back and tugging at the knot holding her brassier in place, he pulled it off her in one fluid motion.

Draco continued his kisses, making his way down till just under her neck. And then he stopped and looked her in the eyes before moving behind and taking a good look at her naked breasts. He took in a deep breath after that, and Hermione knew he'd just paid them the highest compliment. He brought his head down and latched onto one as he ghosted his finger from her neck till her other breast, twirling it around her areole before lightly plucking at it with his thumb and forefinger, springing it up. She moaned and he groaned. He twirled his tongue around the one in his mouth before nipping at it lightly, then got his head up and blew at it softly, it puckered up at absolute attention. He smirked. "They like me," he said pleased, looking deep into her eyes and she looked away, shying from his hungry gaze. "And I like them," he whispered seductively in her ear that was facing him and then bit on it bluntly, just hard enough to make her gasp, and he again kissed his way back down, this time to the other one. "I think I'm gonna enjoy playing with you two way too much," he murmured, looking at her breasts and began his magic on them again.

He teased them to attention, never letting them go down again. He massaged them, plucked them, licked them, sucked them, nipped and nibbled at them, and lightly bit on them, lavishing them with his care and attention for so long that Hermione could feel her underwear turning embarrassingly wet and a dull throb starting deep within her. She flushed when she realised she'd gotten her first orgasm ever by having Draco bent over her boobs! He'd not even looked her down there yet!

Draco sat up, suddenly feeling Hermione's tension and then he felt her relax just as suddenly under him. He looked at her with furrowed brows before a smug smile made its way to his lips. Hermione only caught the fag end of his confusion before his smugness took her by surprise.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He looked like he was trying real hard to keep a straight face, "I think that was my first score for tonight."

"What?" she asked again, still confused.

In response he just gave her a very knowing look. Her eyes widened and she tried to refute his claim.

"Really? Let's check then shall we?" he said and held both her wrists in his one hand as she tried to stop him and he ghosted a finger of his other hand over her moist underwear and sucked in a harsh breath. He growled and moved her hands above her head, pinning them there before he came down on her lips for a burning kiss. He increased their urgency a tad and spanned his way to her waist, tugging at the ribbon on that side and pushing off the flimsy material from there.

He then rubbed his thumb on top of the v, trying to feel for something. Then he broke their kiss and looked at her, as if trying to piece a puzzle together and suddenly there was a spark in his eyes. "You did it for me, didn't you?"

And Hermione was back to being confused. _He sure is quizzing me through it,_ she mused.

He saw the confusion make way through the haze in her eyes and smiled. "This," he said and repeated the action, "you shaved it off for me right?"

She turned scarlet at being caught like that. And he was back to his triumphant smile again.

"I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate the gesture," he whispered huskily to her and set to work, pushing one finger in her. _Merlin is she tight!_ he thought while trying to control his reaction to that new discovery. "Granger, when was the last time someone touched you here?"

"What!" she almost screamed, eyes going wide, ready to pop out, brows disappearing in her hair.

He stared at her openly now. "Really? No one? Not ever?" he asked askance. "Not even you?"

"I.. I.. Draco!" she was turning redder, stammering and looking everywhere but him.

He saw her reaction and immediately berated himself for his stupidity, jumping in to rectify his mistake, before she shut herself on him. "I'm honoured to be the first," he whispered, "and now, let me show you what you've been missing."

And he started moving his sole digit in her. Slowly, languidly, letting her get used to the new feel, the new movement before he increased its pace notch by slow notch, holding on to his control by sheer strength borne by experience. Had it been anyone else their age, they'd have probably jumped her and come already he thought darkly, realizing he really did have to take his time with his bride. She could not be rushed tonight. He'd have to work on her finger by single finger before she'd be ready for him. Unfortunately, he knew he wouldn't be lying if he said he was well endowed. And for the first time ever, he felt regret at that. Praying he wouldn't hurt her too badly later that night, he reined in his desire and set to work on her.

By the time she was riding her third orgasm he was able to crook two fingers almost comfortably in her and he was pleased with her progress. He kissed her harder as she rode her pleasure, giving him a taste of her emotions and then he let her break the kiss to gather her bearings and breath.

When she'd settled in, he shuttled back to his seductive mode, nibbling at her jaw, "Time for the introductions, I think," he said and kissed his way down her body. Throwing lots of nips and bites along the way. He finally tugged at the other ribbon and threw the sexy scrap of material over his shoulder, nuzzling his way down from her navel. He inhaled her musky odour and felt the effect go straight to his centre. Praying for more strength, he began peppering her with kisses again, waist to ankle on her right leg and back, then the same with the left leg. There he took his time to kiss the garter and nibble at her thigh around it. Slowly crooking his forefinger under it, he pulled it off her leg, kissing and nibbling every part in its wake. Once he'd pulled it out, he pushed it in his pant pocket instead of discarding it like he'd done all their previous clothes.

Seeing the confusion in her hazel eyes, he smiled. "It's mine to keep now," he announced possessively and went on to kiss his way back up to her waist, before he knelt between her legs and waited back, taking her nude form in. "By Salazar, you're beautiful!" he exclaimed at long last. "It's not going to be difficult to play a husband to you," he said, pushing her legs apart and pining them down as he bent on her to finally taste her.

"Draco what are you doing?" she shrieked, petrified on seeing his actions.

He threw her a sardonic look, drawling, "What does it look like I'm doing, Granger?"

"But… Draco.. I.."

"Lie back down and enjoy it. I can guarantee it when I'm done, you'll be addicted to it. Begging me for more every single night," he promised with his cocky smirk and went down again, ignoring her protests.

His thumbs pulling lightly at her entrance to give his tongue a better access, he licked her all over, making her shiver and moan as he lost himself in her folds, coaxing her yet again. He hungrily grabbed on everything she gave and by the time she crashed on her fourth orgasm, they were both breathless.

"Addicted yet?" he panted and she blushed.

"Told you," he smirked, biting down on her pelvic bone, earning a loud moan from her.

Then he looked her, right at her core, rubbing her nub, muttering, "I'm not gonna ignore you like she did. You're going to be my favourite one of them all," he promised and pecked her there, groaning again.

He rolled his tongue on his lips and made sure she saw him do just that. Panting heavily he asked, "Ready yet love?", laughing wholeheartedly when she nodded exuberantly, leaving neither in any doubt of what she wanted. He had seen her signs, since the third orgasm but he'd needed her to loosen up more to accommodate him so he had continued.

She was now almost begging him to come in her. And her wantonness was working, straining his control. He got down at the edge of the bed and shrugged off his pants and boxers, seeing her eyes go wide and wider still as she ran them all over him. He saw the fear etched on her face and his heart twisted in agony, "I'll fit love, I promise. And we can stop the minute you ask me too," he offered tenderly. She looked at him then and nodded, bringing her hand ahead to touch him but stopping mid-way, pulling it slightly back.

He wanted to weep at the turn of events. He was acutely aching to be buried deep in her and she chose that precise moment to come on to him! _Oh the irony of life!_ He cringed internally knowing what he'd be suffering through then.

"Do you.. Do you want to touch me too?" he asked, with as much patience as he could muster. She nodded again and his heart sank. He closed his eyes and fisted one hand, pooling every single shred of control he had in him until he finally snapped open his eyes and offered his other hand to her. She took it, kneeling in front of him and started her torture tactics from his collar bone. She ghosted her fingers lightly all through his chest and abs and he grit his teeth in and fought for control. When she finally reached his length, feeling it with shaky hands, he knew he couldn't take any more.

He swallowed a dry gulp. "I'm still a teenager Granger, there's only so much I can take. Next time, we'll start with you but I can't take this anymore. _Please_ …." he whispered, voice all gruff with his arousal, eyes sealed shut with restraint and Hermione froze, looking up at him, and seeing the sheer strength he was using up to keep himself in check.

And she realized she liked it! She liked knowing she had that effect on him. It made her feel powerful, his equal, not an inexperienced girl but a woman who could affect her man that way. She bit her lip, decision made, eyes shining with mischief.

"Oh but I think my new friend likes me Draco. I at least should get a chance to shake hands now, shouldn't I?" she questioned mock innocently, hooking one arm around his shoulder and wrapping her other hand around his erection.

Draco snapped his eyes open and saw the mischief dancing in hers, just as she wrapped him in her hand snugly and pulled at his erection, eliciting a loud moan from him.

"You witch! I'm gonna make you pay for that," he warned, eyes lighting up with challenge as he fisted his hand in her hair and brought her up for a burning kiss, raising them both to fever pitch in no time as he pushed her back on the bed and placed himself between her legs, gearing up to get in.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, fisting the sheets. He saw her do that and gave her a small encouraging smile.

"I'm here for you love," he whispered to her softly, as he slowly pushed his way in. His brow creasing with worry, concentration and control to avoid just barging in her already.

He felt her barrier ahead and opened her fists, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Just bear it for me this once my love and I promise I'll never hurt you again," he said, eyes clouding over with concern before he bent his head down and kissed her pain away as he slid a little back and gave one final push in and sheathed himself in her, swallowing her cry in their kiss.

He held himself in check waiting for her to adjust to him, only after she nodded did he proceed. He set a slow rhythm, to avoid hurting her more. He built the tension in her again and only after she came down from her fifth peak, did he increase his pace, though not by much and let himself go. After a deft few strokes he came undone inside her, crashing his weight on her, both catching their breaths as their wedding bands turned a nice sparkling shade of gold.

!

They made love just once that night. Draco only thought of her comfort and prolonged her pleasure for as long as he could. Just before sleep claimed her, she felt Draco pull out of her and kneel between her legs again. He re-inserted three fingers in her core and drew out patterns on her stomach with the mixture of her blood and his semen. He then pointed his wand at the pattern and muttered a spell.

Satisfied with his work, he laid down beside her, pulled her close, kissed her forehead and buried them under the quilt.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 07: THE MORNING AFTER**

Hermione woke up to the rays of a new day. She looked around the unfamiliar room, trying to gather her bearings. Finally as if a fog was lifting, one by one everything flooded back to her memory….. the wedding… the reception… the night that followed… She felt her blush creep up. It had been a lovely day and beautiful night. Draco had been so caring, so careful. He had revered her with every touch and she had felt blessed to be in his arms. Without realising it, she was drawing slow patterns on his forearm that was around her, her light touch waking him up. He saw her smiling, lost in deep thought and then blushing and gazing at his arm. She felt him stir behind her and she turned to face him.

"Good morning," she chirped.

"It's surely looking like one now," he smiled, bending his head for a morning kiss. She happily obliged. "How are you feeling Granger? Did I hurt you too much last night?" his concern evident in his voice.

She smiled. "No. In fact I….." she trailed off, avoiding his eyes.

"Let me guess. Found it _pleasant_ , did you?"

She swatted his arm. He laughed. "Now then Granger, gentleman as I am, I'll let you use the bath first. Hurry. We need to be down for breakfast at 8."

"Okay," she nodded, furrowing her brows in thought.

"What now?"

"I never realised yours would be the up-in-the-morning kind of a household. I always assumed your family to be a lying-in sort of one."

"There's a lot you need to know about being a Malfoy yet. It's just your first day, let's ease into it, shall we? And we'll be late on your first day if you don't get up and get dressed now. Not that I would mind continuing from where we left off last night…" he whispered seductively and nibbled on her shoulder for a good measure.

"I'm going, I'm going…" she all but screamed and dashed into the bath, trailing the quilt along behind her.

She heard his laugh as she locked the door.

!

She arched her brows when she saw him all dressed up by the time she stepped out of the bath wrapped snugly in a maroon bathrobe that she assumed was left there for her, as the other was bigger and green in colour.

"I used the bath in the next room," he shrugged.

"Draco I need to ask you something. What did you do last night after we….uhm… I mean…?

"After our _pleasant activity_?" he smirked cocking an eyebrow, leaning against the open door of the wardrobe to show her where her things were.

She just bit her lip at that, blushing profusely while doing it, "Well okay then… yes…after that."

 _She looks adorable when she's flustered_ he thought. "I made you a Malfoy." She just jut her head to one side at that explanation.

"It's a family spell, used on all virgin brides. It adds them to the family tree. Now no one can erase your name from there, and therefore you are bestowed with all the privileges that being a Malfoy entails. Plus, it kind of seals our marriage for posterity. Now, sadly enough for you, even if you want to, you can't walk away from me, nor I from you. Irrespective of your name, you are now a Malfoy; we're bound to each other by flesh and blood. We now are a part of each other, one being incomplete without the other. From here on out, you will always be my first priority," he said all of it as if reading her the headlines of the Daily Prophet, all except the last bit, where his eyes shone with sincerity and something else that made Hermione's insides flutter in a funny way.

"Wow! But why just virgin brides? What if I wasn't one?"

"It's an old piece of magic. All brides were probably virgins back then," he shrugged. "And I don't give a rat's furry ass about your virginity, I would have lo…. I mean married you nonetheless. It's just that you bled on the marital bed so I sealed our bond. Though I must say it gives me a kick to know I'm your one and only." He smiled at her blush, rubbing his thumb at the apple of her left cheek he whispered huskily, "You're doing that an awful lot lately and it's turning me on real bad," he dipped his head for a quick kiss which went on for bit when Hermione returned it.

"Come on Granger! I'm trying to be considerate here, giving you time to heal after last night. Don't muck this up for me, please.." he begged in a strained voice, breaking the kiss.

She ran her tongue over her kiss swollen lips but decided to let him off the hook, for now. "Where did you learn a spell like that? A book called 'How to be a Malfoy'?"

"I know you meant it as a joke, but unfortunately, yes. And you will be getting your version at breakfast today. Mine was passed to me by my father on my 10th Birthday, the year before official schooling so that I would know how to conduct myself as a _proper Malfoy_ in social settings. That's what the tradition dictates anyways. Yours will come from mother today. It goes from mother-in-law to daughter-in-law on her first day as a new bride at the Malfoy Manor. It's the sole reason we are here instead of on our honeymoon. Once the formalities are done, we'll take the portkey set for 4pm today and be gone for a week. I've already banished the bags you had sent over along with mine there, so it'll just be us. So now, dear wife, will you please hurry up. We just have 10 more minutes. I wanted to take you down the stairs to show you around, but now that will have to wait. Get dressed and I'll apparate us both there so we aren't late."

"Okay. Leave and let me dress."

"Why? Is there something there that I unfortunately missed last night?" questioned Draco feigning innocent curiosity.

"I don't want to be late Draco and neither do you," she harrumphed.

"Low blow Granger, but I'll let it pass. _This_ time." So he went out and stood in the balcony, studying the grounds below.

 _Not quite what I had in mind but I guess it'll have to do,_ thought Hermione while throwing on a pale blue dress robe on herself. She only applied some gloss on her lips and spells on her hair and she was good to go.

"Shall we leave then?" she asked stepping into the balcony behind him.

He turned around taking in her simple appearance and threw a crooked smile her way. "You're a breath of fresh air Granger." He kissed her nose and they were off.

!

After a tediously long breakfast, that Hermione felt should have been called brunch after all, she was tired! Narcissa was charming, Lucius was distant and Draco was quiet. They made an odd family, Hermione thought to herself. Though the ordeal did have its moments.

"You've bound her I noticed. Her name has appeared on the family tree," said Lucius at some point. Narcissa beamed approvingly at that.

Draco looked up and gave a curt nod, "Yes father."

"Welcome to the family Ms. Hermione." And that was all her father-in-law said all through the morning.

Narcissa did gift her the 'How to be Lady Malfoy' book series. Yes, it was a series of 6 books! Every previous Lady of the Manor adding her own titbits to it for the past 500 years! What must it feel like to be able to trace your roots back that long, Hermione had mused after that. And she was glad it was a series of books instead of expensive jewellery! She was addicted to the written word and itched to read them just because they were old and inaccessible to anyone except her.

By the time they were done with breakfast, it was 11:30! Draco and Hermione both declined the lunch invitation by Narcissa claiming last minute packing in spite of having already sent their bags through, and excused themselves. They'd both had about enough food to last them till tomorrow morning thought Hermione.

"Would you like a walk in the gardens?" Draco asked her the minute they were out of the formal dining room.

"Yes please! Anywhere out is great at this point," she replied.

So hand-in-hand they walked into the garden. They spent the next two hours admiring the formal gardens, Narcissa's pet project – a rose garden complete with a swing set and fountain and Draco's 'potion plant' as he called it, his own garden where he grew all the rare ingredients for his potions. They were all truly beautiful in their own ways. The formal gardens were ostentatiously adorned, Narcissa's rose garden was romantic and Draco's potion plant was rustic. Hermione loved them all.

It was gone about quarter to two by the time they made their way back to their room, deciding on a nap before the travel to keep their strengths and wits about them once they got there. He had asked her on the day of their Diagon Alley trip if Hermione had any special place in mind for her honeymoon and she had just shaken her head. So Draco had chosen their destination. It was a small strip of a private beach in Southern France. Curious for his reasons, she had asked him about it in the gardens. "How come you chose a beach Draco? Do you like the ocean?"

"Why? Could it not be an attempt to get my new bride in the skimpiest of clothes on the long warm days?" he had bluntly replied. Predictably, Hermione had flushed red and dropped the topic!

Once they were back in their room, Hermione wasn't sure how to proceed. Were they really going to nap or did he want to do something else? And most importantly, did she want him to do something else? As if reading her mind he sardonically replied in his usual drawl, "Just rest Granger, I'm planning on a long night ahead." Unfortunately, she flushed again. _Why was the colour even bothering to recede_ she thought darkly, at the same time anticipating the evening ahead. _What would he do today_ she mused, closing her eyes at the happy thought.

Draco stared at the sleeping witch in front of him. She was so horribly transparent, he could read her like a book, never mind using his legilimency skills. How she had managed to fool the Dark Lord and his supporters he would never know. But then again, he had devoted a good 5 years of his life to study her, and he knew all her subtle nuances and what all of her moods meant and required. Just like last night he had known she was a mess and needed to get the uncertainty causing the rage out of her system; and now he knew she was thinking about them together later tonight while moaning in her sleep. He felt himself stir at that thought. Not trusting himself to be able to lie beside her without making her dreams a reality, he conjured a comfortable armchair for himself and sat opposite her, studying her as she slept and he smiled contently in the silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 08: THE HONEYMOON**

"It's beautiful Draco! How did you even find a place like this?"

"It's a Malfoy holiday home," he shrugged. "One of my favourites actually. The only place not tainted with anything dark. Plus the house and the beach up front are warded off to ensure complete privacy. I thought it would be a _pleasant_ place for our honeymoon," he said, closing in on her from behind, nibbling the sensitive skin just under her ear, breathing in her strawberry and crème fragrance.

"Hhmm… You chose well," she said turning around in his arms and playing with the platinum blond hair at his nape, "but pray tell, why would we need all this privacy?" she teased him, arching her brows in mock innocence.

"For all the things I have in mind Granger, we are going to need all the privacy in world. I do not believe in exhibitionism. Though don't get excited yet, I need to get some food in you first. Don't want you passing out on me in the middle of our _pleasant_ sessions, now, do we?

She scowled at his teasing. "Well then food it is," she grumbled, disheartened about the extra delay and then some about her reactions to it.

They dined and talked. She was surprised to find that they had many common interests and conversation flowed easily. He understood what she spoke and at times challenged her views, giving her fresh perspectives on things she had long since locked in her mind. He kept her mind busy and helped her relax. By the end of the evening, she felt comfortable with him, as if she had known him for a long time, which, truth be told, she had, she thought drily.

Before her thoughts turned sour, Draco was kissing her, stirring her towards their bedroom. "I've been thinking of this all day. Having you so close and yet not touching you has been driving me insane," he whispered seductively in her ears and removed her dress as if unwrapping a long awaited present. Within no time they were both burning up, groaning and moaning, panting and screaming each other's names, and then it all went silent, their heavy breaths were the only sound in the room muffling the sounds of the rolling waves outside. He pulled her in to him as she drifted off to sleep and kissed her forehead, _You're just perfect_ he thought, and slept with her entangled in his arms.

!

He had woken her up once again, a little past midnight, and so Hermione had over-slept. She woke to an empty bed and did not like it one bit. _What's wrong with me?_ she thought scowling and darted to the adjoining bath to get ready for the day.

!

"You bitch! I am so gonna kill you when I see you. I have half a mind to apparate internationally just to torture you to your early grave….."

Draco was reading the local magical newspaper when the sudden angry burst coming from their bedroom caught him off guard, nearly making him jump two feet in the air. _Who knew she had such a mouth on her_ he thought, sprinting to reach her. The sight that greeted him had him fighting to control his laughter, schooling in his features behind a derisive mask.

Their room was a mess! Her clothes were strewn all over the floor and she sat right between them all, a fluffy bubble gum pink towel covering her modesty.

"Was there a tsunami I missed?" he drawled lightly.

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR DRY HUMOUR RIGHT NOW DRACO! I am plotting ways to murder Ginny and still somehow continue to have Harry and Ron as friends later…."

He was just about to ask what Ginny could have done from a different country altogether to work her up so much when the answer glared back at him. _Sweet Salazar!_ These were not mere clothes strewn across the floor. These were sex clothes, serving the sole purpose of arousing a man's interest and nothing else. He picked up a shimmering silver negligee that looked almost transparent and turned to ask her, "Will you wear this for me, Granger?"

"WHAT!" she shrieked. "NO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK SUCH A THING?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, not letting his disappointment show, while still eyeing the little number hooked between his thumb and forefinger appreciatively. He looked at her again and asked, "Transfiguration? Charms?"

"Nothing! She put anti-magic charms on them all!"

He just whistled at that. Someone was going to be in deep shit at the wrong side of her wand soon, and since he was the only one around, it was going to be him. To avoid that particular calamity he tried his luck, "How about I take you out shopping today after our breakfast? To the nearby town? We can buy something you like."

"I AM NOT STEPPING OUT IN THESE HORRENDOUSLY ATROCIOUS SCRAPS OF MATERIAL!"

His patience was wearing thin. He understood Hermione's behaviour, she was shit scared and was ranting but he did not understand Ginny's interference. Though either ways he couldn't do anything about it now, could he?

"Would you consider wearing one of my shirts then?"

"WHAT!? NO WAY!"

"Granger, I am this close to snapping," he said, keeping an inch long distance between the thumb and the forefinger of his right hand. "You either pick one of your dresses or one of mine or Merlin help me, I'm gonna rip that towel apart and give you reasons to not bother with clothes at all, _all through our stay_."

Hermione flushed at his words, glared at him but picked the first thing she could lay her hands on and dashed into the bathroom. _Thank Merlin! I was really considering the third option right about now._ Draco left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

She came down to the kitchen after 20 minutes, looking subdued. He glanced her way and held his breath. She was wearing a sunset orange two piece bikini under a cream crochet top that had loops big enough to see right through them and reached her mid-thigh. One of them was definitely gonna send Ginny a howler. He just wondered which one it would be.

She saw his eyes go dark the minute he laid them on her and her pulse quickened.

"There's breakfast on the counter and tea on the table. I've laid out some brochures for you to look at. Let me know what interests you and we can go there," he said, a tad huskily, starting a gentle throb somewhere deep within her.

"Draco…." she whispered.

"Granger, don't give me that wide eyed doe look or we'll never go out today."

"What are the options…. I mean, if we stay in…?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What you getting at? Or is it just that you don't want to go out wearing that?"

"I, actually…. No you're right, it's nothing. I'll have a look at the brochures now."

They went to the muggle side of the town at the beach. The only place Hermione could think of where her outfit wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb. The day went by fine enough. Draco even forced her to buy a few dresses for the next few days so that she'd be comfortable for the remainder of the trip. When the time came to settle the tab, they fought it out and Draco finally just snatched the bill out of her hands, threw the money on the counter and stormed off.

That night things were tensed. The minute they were back home, he turned on her, "Why won't you take my money?"

"I don't need it. I have enough of my own. I may not be Malfoy rich but it'll suffice for me."

"Granger, you can buy the whole of Diagon Alley twice over, every single day for the next 200 years and you still won't make a dent at my vault. And that's just mine, I'm not even speaking about the Malfoy fortunes right now." She just stared at her feet.

He breathed an exasperated breath out and tried again, a little coolly this time, "Granger, I completely understand and honestly respect your independent streak, but have you not had enough of looking after yourself? You're my wife, damn it! Allow me to look for you, indulge me when I want to get you something and enjoy the attention, is that too much to ask?" No answer.

"By Salazar witch! This is just wrong. At least put up a fight!" Nothing.

He walked towards her and grabbed at her arms just under her shoulders, his fingers digging in her skin, his soft whisper contrasting his rough handling of her. "You promised you wouldn't shut me off like this."

She gulped, "I'm sorry."

There was pure torment in his eyes when he let his vice grip go and got her chin up to look at him, "I'm sorry, love. I'm really very sorry." He bent his head down and lapped her with the softest kiss she had ever received. The sheer purity of the kiss sprang tears to her eyes she couldn't hold back. Draco felt something wet on his cheeks and he pulled his head back to look at her. "Don't cry love, I can't bear to see your tears. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am really very sorry, just stop crying. You can pay me back for these clothes if you want. I'll even send your food and maintenance bills every month if you want. Hell! I'll send you _my_ food and maintenance bills too, just stop crying love, it breaks my heart to see your tears," he whispered in a rush to stop her tears.

She managed a small smile at that. Sniffling she said, "If I didn't know you any better Malfoy, I'd think I had you whipped!"

 _If you did know me any better love you'd know you had me whipped_ he thought, throwing her his infamous smirk, but his eyes shined with his love for her. "Do you forgive my yesteryears pig-headed chauvinistic ways then?" he asked tenderly, kissing her wet eyes, holding her hands lovingly in his.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Thank you." He bent down and carried her bridal style to their bedroom, the offending bags forgotten on the floor near the door by them both.

He held her close that night. Their love making was slow. He kissed her all over again and kept her in his arms till sleep claimed her. _I am sorry_ and he kissed her forehead before sleeping.

!

On the third morning of their honeymoon, Draco laid back in the bed, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Her smile on seeing him beside her had his heart doing summersaults.

"You're here! Good Morning Draco!" she kissed him. "It's been three days since I woke up in your arms like this," she said and then froze, mentally berating herself for her sleepy rant.

Draco smiled his dazzling smile at her and brought her in for a kiss telling her exactly how much her candid exclamation meant to him. "Till the time we are here and on all my holidays henceforth, I promise you'll wake up just like this in my arms," he said with all sincerity and love. She blushed.

"So, Granger.." he said after a few minutes of silence, "were you serious the other day when you asked me what was on offer if we stayed in instead of going out?"

She flushed. "I… I…"

He smiled at her flustered behaviour. "Well, if you'd like to know, we can find out today. It was too early back then for you to indulge in too much _pleasantness_ but I think you can handle it now. So, would you like to give it try? Find out how _pleasant_ everything feels during the day too?"

She bit her lip yet nodded shyly and he all but jumped her at her nod. "You're exactly what I needed in my life," he said kissing her with abandonment.

A few hours later, after a couple of _pleasant sessions_ in a few different places around their holiday home, when they were both lying in each other's arms, seeing the thoughtful way Hermione was smiling beside him as they cuddled while gathering their breaths, Draco asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Just that… I kept thinking about why anyone would want to do something as extraordinary as _this_ , but now that I know, I wonder if I should have just done it earlier. There were so many guys that tried…"

And Draco jumped on top of her, fire in his eyes, "Never! You were made for me Granger. Just me. No one would have come anywhere close to this." _Trust me, I know. I've tried a lot to replace you in my heart and my mind!_

"Really?" she asked amused.

"Absolutely! You're mine Granger. All mine. Just mine. No one would have ever affected you the way I do." She blushed looking away.

"So just out of curiosity, till where did you go before me? And don't give me the names, I'd be honour bound to thrash them next time I see them otherwise," Draco asked, settling side-ways beside her, head plopped on his hand as he looked at her.

"Just 3 guys. And… I only ever kissed…" she trailed off looking away from Draco again.

Draco was intrigued. "Just kisses? Nothing more? Not even second base? Not even with Krum?"

"Hey! I thought you said no names. And no, not with anyone else," Hermione blushed harder. "Are you disappointed to have such an inexperienced bride Draco?" she asked feeling a little let down and vulnerable at the same time.

Draco looked at her real hard. _She really knows nothing about guys in spite of being surrounded by them most of her life!_

"Hmm… let me think. Do I feel disappointed that no other guy knows that my wife does this when I do.." and he nipped her breast as she moaned, "or that she does this when I.." and he fingered her deep, crooking his fingers in her as she groaned aloud and blushed.

"Hmm.. no I can't say its disappointment that I'm feeling to know that I am the only one to know all this about my beautiful bride. Pride? Yes. Disappointment? Nope. Definitely not," and he came down to kiss her.

"You have no idea how smug I feel about knowing that I'm the only one who's ever come so close to you to make you abandon everything and burn up the sheets like this," he said, eyes turning darker shade by slow shade.

She laughed, turning to look at him, copying his stance. "Really? A smug Draco? Now that's an expression I'll probably never imagine on your handsome face."

"You think I'm handsome?" he asked, eyes lighting up.

She blushed. "A little, I guess," she said biting her lower lip.

"Well, I think you're simply gorgeous love." _I always have._

And the blush deepened. "Draco… how many have… no… it's okay.. don't tell me.. I don't need the complex!" she ranted and shut up.

"I'll tell you anything Granger. Any day you ask. And there have probably not been as many as you think. May be not too less but may not be as many either."

"Okay, tell me how many virgins then. From what I've heard the entire ordeal is very painful but it wasn't like that for me. Which means you must really be knowing what you were doing. So, no names, but just tell me how many virgins have there been?"

"Just two, including you."

"What! Really?"

He smiled at her astonishment. "I lost my virginity to one, but it wasn't the best experience for either of us so we just became friends after that, good ones mind you, kind of like friends with benefits. Once we both had some more experience, we'd meet every once in a while and share notes. But I gave up on virgins after that first time. In fact, not to brag though, I had girls who slept with others just so I'd take them next! Sheer stupid that was!"

"Ha! I'm very sure you still took all they offered soon enough!" Hermione exclaimed jealously.

Draco shrugged, "Well, they were going through a lot of pain for just that and I figured that's the least I could do for them after a gesture of that magnitude."

"Yeah Draco… very chivalrous of you!" Then she pouted her mouth and asked, "Tell me, what if I had come to you like that? Would you have taken me then?"

He stilled for a fraction of a second. "I would have bitten your head off for going to someone else instead of coming straight to me first and killed the guy who dared to take such liberties with you," he said, eyes shining with something Hermione could not quite place.

"Ha!" she mock laughed at his reply, never for a second believing it to be true.

She looked a little confused next, "But if it's not for your practise… how was it so good then?" she asked shocked, not realizing she had just given him feedback on their first night together.

He smiled and pecked her lips then. _Your curiosity is delightful._ "I didn't want to hurt you too bad, so after you told me you were a virgin, I read up on ways to make it easier for you," he replied, thinking of the three fat books he'd almost rote learned in one day in preparation of their wedding night.

She smiled at that. "Thank you, that means a lot to me," she said. Then she was lost in thought again for a bit. "No wonder everyone teased me saying I was probably the only girl of our year you would never bother looking at."

"What?" he asked, stiffening again. "Who said that?"

"No. No names. But you know it makes perfect sense now. I am.. sorry I mean, I was like the only virgin of our year and you did not do virgins. That's why they said that. I just thought it was because of all our history, but I might have been wrong with that assumption."

 _And they were wrong with theirs! If you'd ever have come to me, I would never even have looked at anyone else after that,_ Draco wanted to scream.

"By the way, I know whom you lost your virginity to. Everyone back at school knows that it is Pansy Parkinson," she said none too gently.

He had to hide his smile at her jealous tone. "So? I know whom you lost yours to. I think it's only fair you should know mine too."

She blanched at that. "You're an ass!"

He laughed. "By the way, I know your 3 guys too. First was of course Krum, the whole school knows that. Second was McLaggen. He escorted you to Slughorn's party in the 6th year. _Seeing you two kissing that night had not helped me any, during that already gruelling year! Thank you very much!_ he scowled. And I won't name the third one because I don't want to beat up one of your best friends and then suffer your infamous wrath!"

She made a mean face at him but kept quiet, knowing he'd spoken the truth. "I know a few of your names too. Your _conquests_ ," she said bitterly, "made it a point to tell everyone exactly how, where and when they were with you. Big mouths.." she huffed.

He laughed aloud then. "You're jealous. I like it," he said kissing her nose. "Let's me know you have strong feelings for me."

"Har har… Don't flatter yourself Malfoy," she chided. Then she thought about something for a minute. "Just tell me the number. That's it. No names or any other details."

"About 28. Give or take a few before I lost my virginity," he replied without batting an eye.

Her eyes bulged out at that. "Since when have you been….. busy?"

He laughed at that again. "I love the words you come up with to talk of sex," he said kissing her nose again. "Well, if you must know, I've been _busy_ since our third year."

 _The year I was turning time to study more!_ "I'm such a fool! Everyone was busy with everything else and all I ever did was study!"

"Unless you'd decided to date me back then," _and saved me a whole world of misery,_ he thought darkly, "it would not have been the same Granger. And you know that. You knew something was missing with those guys and that's why you held back with them. You knew they were not the one you wanted," he smirked.

She froze. "How did you know….?"

"Cause I know you," he replied and kissed her within an inch of her life. "No one would ever measure up to this, my love, I know."

She thought about that and smiled. "I think you're right. Somehow I just know there would be a glaring difference between you and them. Don't ask me how or why but I just feel it," she said and snuggled into him, nuzzling his chest.

Draco pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head, _I know the difference love, I love you, they don't_ he thought and started kissing her again….

!

The remainder of the days passed in a blur of excursions and the nights in ever more creative ways than the ones before. Draco stretched Hermione to her limits and then some and yet she found herself panting for more. He had reduced her to a mass of sensitive nerves in their bath on their third evening as he massaged her all over in the warm water, he had turned her into a panting hell cat in the shower that same morning as he'd banged into her from the front, pinning her to the contrastingly cold wall behind her as he did that, he had changed her into a wanton temptress on the breakfast bar on their fifth day instructing various moves to her as she willed him to come to her and have her instead for dinner, she had even role played as an absolute seductress in front of the fire place the previous night, dancing for him and his pleasure as his dark grey eyes had raked her all over, devouring her during every single sway of her hips. Hell, she had not even objected when he'd cuffed her around her wrists and stripped her off in the library, nibbling on every single inch of her skin, all the while muttering provocative things until he'd finally put his tongue to good use plunging it deep inside her, melting her into a puddle of goo and she'd begged him to just take her there, amidst all the books for crying out loud! He'd smiled triumphantly, conjured up a bed and done just that, all night long!

She had enjoyed every second of it all and was always wondering what he'd do next. She was sure Draco was turning into an addiction for her and yet she did not mind it.

On their last evening there, Draco dragged Hermione out to see the sunset by the beach. They had played and splashed in the water all through the evening, where Draco had again surprised her by teaching her the different ways in which the ocean and its waves could be used. When she'd hung limply on his shoulder, he had carried her out of the water and conjured a blanket for them both to sit on before spell drying and changing them into fresh clothes and settling them in for the evening. She placed her head on his shoulders, it becoming her favourite place in the world very quickly. He gave a content sigh and bent his head on hers. They intertwined their fingers and watched the sunset in peace.

It was much dark when Draco finally broke the peaceful spell, "Life will be back to normal from tomorrow. I'll be back at work. Four weeks of that and then a year of Hogwarts. How do you feel about it all Granger?"

"I'm sure it'll be very different. I'll be living at your place instead of mine…"

" _Our_ place…..instead of yours."

She smiled. "Point noted. But yes, our place instead of mine. Plus, I've gotten used to having you around. I've come to like your accompany and frankly I'm a little worried about what I'd do all day at the Manor without you."

"Well, mother will be there. And you're not a prisoner there you know. You can always go out, with mother or your friends. And of course I'm sure you'd want to study a little in advance, so there'll be time for that. And you'll love the libraries at the Manor. We have a small one at our wing that'll help with the academic side of NEWTs. Father's library has a lot of books on dark magic, so beware. But you'll love the main library. It's actually as big as the one at Hogwarts and has as much variety of books. Also there's always the 'How to be Lady Malfoy' book series," he laughed. "And I promise I'll make up for all your boredom when I'm back," his eyes darkened as he said that, staring at her lips meaningfully.

She felt herself tilt her head back and move in to kiss him. They both halted, each lost in the monumental moment, she had made the first move for the first time. And then the passion began…

"I'll hold you on to that promise," she whispered before pulling him on her by his collar and falling back on the blanket.

They got back in the house only the next day morning. The sounds of the rolling waves lulling them off to sleep after all their _pleasant_ activities.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 09: BACK HOME**

It had been 5 days since they were back. Hermione had met her friends once at the Three Broomsticks, had most of her high teas with Narcissa in her parlour or her garden and immersed herself in Draco's library. Most evenings he found her on the hearth in the library in their wing, spread down on the floor, lying on her stomach, reading a book. That was her favourite part of the day.

On the first day back, he had come in, dressed formally to the hilt, cutting an impressive figure, leaning on the doorway. "I should have guessed I'd find you here instead of in the bedroom, awaiting my return."

She'd realised what a fool she had been then. Of course, any husband would want to come back to see his wife waiting for him not sprawled on the library floor. She had quickly bolted upright but he had surprised her by shrugging out his outer robes and lying down beside her instead, pulling her down with him, placing her head on his extended arm and folding the other one under his own, cradling her close to him.

"I like this better. It's just so…you!" he said and kissed her.

And lying there side-by-side, they had discussed their day. He had spoken of a few problems he faced at work and she had offered whatever little advice she could. He had heard about her day patiently and made witty remarks every now and then. Then they had snuggled in, just enjoying the silence, before getting up and freshening for dinner. Since then the ritual was followed every evening.

Breakfasts and dinners at the Manor were a formal affair and at times the formality grated on Hermione's nerves but she knew she was too new in the fold to wrought changes, time to do that soon enough, she mused every other time, thinking of all the elves she'd be setting free in just about a year's time.

It was Friday night tonight and she was happy since Draco would have the weekend off work. She had come to rely on him as a close friend in three short weeks and looked forward to his company for the next two days, plus the sex didn't hurt. She now fully understood why he had the title of 'Slytherin Sex God' conferred upon him! Sometimes, the speed of her emotions scared her but she had taken Ginny's advice after the signing of the petition, to heart and did not wish to rock a smooth sailing ship just because of her obsessive over-analysing, after all there were worse things than falling for your husband!

"I can tell your thoughts are about me," Draco said from the open doorway. After their first evening together, she always left the door slightly ajar for him. He liked that subtle welcome.

She smiled. "Just thinking how I'm getting to like you. A lot."

He dipped his head in gratitude, doing a merry waltz in his heart. _She is coming around to like me and is confident enough to tell me that_ , his heart was singing.

"Hold that thought then when you answer me this. How would you feel about us being a Friday night couple for now?"

She creased her nose and furrowed her brows in doubt. "I don't think I understand."

"I'm getting all my weekends off till we go back to Hogwarts. So, how do you feel about making special plans with me every Friday night?"

"What do you mean when you say 'special'?"

"Oh of course! I used the wrong word! How would you feel about doing something _pleasant_ every Friday night, just differently, you know."

"You are not gonna let that one go, are you?" she cringed.

He clucked his tongue. "Not a chance."

She mock glared at him before replying "So you mean like surprises in the bed, right?"

"Or off it. Or even sex games?" He had talked himself through this all day long, knowing it was necessary to keep up the spice in the bedroom. He knew it was too early in their relationship for them to be needing it but he wanted to introduce the idea to Hermione so if not now then at least at some later date she wouldn't object to it. But, a small kinky little part in him wanted her to say yes _now_.

"What if I don't like them?" Hermione always had to look at every aspect before passing her verdict, ever the academic.

"Then we stop it immediately," he said with absolute sincerity. "Though I must warn you, I've never received any complaints from this particular brunette witch, now have I?"

"No, I guess you haven't. Okay, let's try it then. I'm game," she said, sounding slightly more excited about it than she was comfortable with.

"That's my girl," Draco beamed, trying to assuage her naïve fear.

That night after dinner he came back to the bedroom with a bowl of grapes. _What would these do?_ thought Hermione intrigued.

"Do you trust me Granger?" he asked, pushing her on the bed, hovering the bowl near him.

"Yes, of course," she replied without even bothering to think about it.

 _Good._ With a flick of his wand he had hovering candles burning in the room, giving a romantic mood to it. _She looks like an angel in candle light_ he thought, seeing her wild mahogany hair framing her face, big brown eyes going soft and dark, lips luscious and pink, cheeks flushed with a little colour. Holding his wand he muttered "Divesto," and all their clothes were gone. Hermione sucked in a breath at the sudden cold. He attacked her mouth and lit her up in no time. He loved the way she melted at his slightest touch, just like he did at hers, but unlike him, she hadn't figured that out yet. _Time, she needs more time and practise_ he thought.

"Please tell me if any of this makes you uncomfortable, okay love?" he asked of her softly.

She nodded, wriggling in anticipation and moaning under the ministrations of his expert fingers. He kissed her from neck to navel, taking a long detour at both her breasts and proceeded lower, until he was kissing her at her very core. He smooched her right there, complete with tongue and nibbles, grazing and sucking and Hermione gasped at all the sensations running through her.

Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to take it anymore, he slid something in her and sucked it out, repeating the action again and again and again, just stopping for a second before continuing. Curious, she looked up to see what he was doing and through a haze saw him inserting grapes in her and sucking them out. She flamed! She was never gonna be able to look at the fruit in the same way again, she said as much to him and felt his smirk along her inner thigh. He went on till he had finished the bowl and with the last one sucked out, came to her holding it between his teeth and sharing it with her, continuing it into a kiss and suddenly he was in her, moving slowly, leisurely, kissing her languidly. Then he deepened the kiss and increased the pace, neither relenting, burning passion setting them both panting. He had leaned sidelong alongside her, balancing all his weight on his left arm to not suffocate her underneath him while he expertly used his right hand on her breasts, getting her to crash once before they both reached their peaks together, Draco having learned her rhythm by the third day of their honeymoon, and crashed down together, both coming undone in each other's arms.

Hermione smiled up at him as she tried to catch her breath, "Looks like we are Friday people," and fluttered her eyes close. He smiled at that, pulled her close and kissed her forehead murmuring, "Looks like we are love," and closed his eyes too.

!

On Saturday morning, Draco laid down in bed, waiting for Hermione to wake up, liking the feel of having her snuggling into him, her face just above his heart, her hair tickling his chin. He had woken her up in the most delectable of ways thrice through the night and all the three times she had shocked him with her stamina and enthusiasm, though he should have known by now that whatever she did, she did with all her heart. There were no half measures with Hermione, she either liked it or she did not. He was thankful he came under the first category.

He had three more weeks of this before school and he planned on using them well. Then they'd be in separate parts of the castle, meeting only during overlapping periods. He hoped there'd be a lot of those 'cause he'd be damned if he let the year at Hogwarts take away what he had worked hard to establish with Hermione.

For the umpteenth time he cursed his stupidity for turning down the Head Boy honours. Both Hermione and him had received the Head Girl, Head Boy honours a month before this law was passed but they had both declined it, feeling too old for the position. Now he repented it. If at least one of them had accepted it, they'd have a room to themselves and if both of them would have accepted it, Draco was sure neither would have ever made it to the morning classes on time, he would've ensured that, he thought a little wistfully. _If only…._ Nevertheless, it had only been three weeks since their wedding and he was happy with their progress but he wanted more, much more.

But then again may be Hogwarts as it was, was not a bad idea after all, he'd get a chance to right a few wrongs he'd done against her there, he thought, hating himself for behaving badly with her for all those years. He couldn't change the past but he could build a future. For her. With her. He would. He promised.

When she stirred beside him, he started kissing her again. She smiled in her sleep and snuggled in. He continued to kiss her, slowly sliding his fingers in her, rubbing her nub with his thumb at the same time, building up tension in her, stroke by stroke, and then when he felt her walls closing on his fingers, he guided himself in her, riding her hard and fast. Her eyes snapped open and in a second she joined him, meeting him thrust for deep thrust.

Finally, when he came undone with her, she murmured, "best way to wake up," and kissed his sweaty forehead and brought him close to her bosoms, hugging him tightly, as if she'd never let him go. He did the same thinking, _I promise._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10: ROBES AND SHOES? OH NO! NOT AGAIN!**

Always the one to be on top of things, Narcissa had arranged for all the returning students at the Burrow, Manor and Grimmauld Place to go shopping for school supplies that day. So off they went, meeting in front of Gringotts.

"Hey ferret! Your wife sent me a howler on my honeymoon! While she was on hers! Couldn't you find ways to keep her busy?" Ginny threw at Draco in lieu of a greeting as soon as she saw the three Malfoys. Harry, Ron, Penny and Molly walking close beside her. They had all, it seemed, reached there just then.

"You know what you did and you know you deserved it," he drawled. "By the way thank you for the lovely wedding present. I never thought our first fight would be a gift from you," he continued.

Ginny cringed at that. "The missus doesn't take surprises too well, does she?"

"No, she doesn't! And she hates it more when she's spoken about in the third person while she's RIGHT THERE!" Hermione screeched haughtily.

Harry stepped in front of Hermione and hugged her to avoid the bloodshed they knew would follow if Hermione got angry. "I've missed you Mione. How have you been?"

And just like that the tension abated and they all fell into companionable chatters making their way through the crowds and checking things off their student requirements lists. By lunch they had almost all of it underway. All except the dress robes. They were expecting many weddings this year and none except Penny would have the time later for shopping, so they decided to get it done before the start of the new term.

Towards the end of lunch, Draco was stiff with tension. He hadn't forgotten his first shopping trip with his wife, more so what had ensued after it and he could live without a repeat performance. He wanted to buy her the world and yet she refused to let him buy her trivial school supplies. He had offered, she had refused, he had dropped the issue. He was hurt about it but he did not press it this time. _Once had been one time too many, thank you very much!_ But now it was robes. He wasn't sure how much money she had on her and wasn't comfortable about asking. He really wanted to buy the robes and so much more for his beautiful wife but he grit his teeth in and shut his mouth up. He was quietly seething with jealousy when he saw the loved up couples around him. His jealousy making the food on his plate taste like saw dust in his mouth. The women had batted their eyes and their guys had smilingly indulged them with their heart's desires all through the morning. He wanted that with Hermione but she had to, of course, be the most adamant witch of them all! Not that he would change anything about her. He loved her just as she was. But he wanted her to accept things from him, even ask things of him. Salazar knew he really wanted that! But he would have to be patient. They had come a long way in three weeks he reminded himself yet again and with time he would wear her resistance down, he promised himself and went back to eating the saw-dust served to him as lunch.

Hermione noticed Draco's dark looks and the pain and hurt in his eyes every time she made her payments. He offered, she refused and he stood back, a scowl marring his handsome features. That happened in every shop they had visited through the morning. But it warmed her heart to see that he always came back to offer to pay for her at their next destination. She was sure he was thinking similar thoughts when she saw him scowling down at his food and not once making eye contact with anyone except two - a sour one with Ginny and a meaningful look with Narcissa that probably screamed 'back off' to them both. Hermione knew what had brought on his haughty derision and was really trying to go against her independent nature to let him get something for her but at the last minute her courage would ditch her and she would pay for herself. It had happened in every shop and she was not happy about darkening Draco's mood. And it was only going to go downhill from here, she knew, because the next items on the agenda were dresses and shoes. Merlin save them. With any luck, the boys would go down their separate ways just like they had during the wedding dress shopping. She prayed for that to happen. Luck did not shine on her. They all left for the girls' dresses first after which would be shoes and then the boys' robes.

Both Draco and Hermione braced themselves for the ordeal ahead.

!

She was on her fifteenth robe and had chosen four yet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and knew she would be buying this one too. It was a one shoulder dress in green, the cut flattered her curves and the dress fit her like a glove. It was long, till her ankles with a slit till her thigh and its silk moved sensuously against her skin. She loved it on her. Somehow she was a little scared about going out in this dress. First of all its colour screamed Slytherin and second, she just knew how a certain platinum blond was gonna devour her with his dark silver-grey eyes the minute she stepped out in it. It was that same reaction that had made her choose her previous four dresses and by now she knew how predictably she was going to react to that look.

All the three girls were trying dresses together in the three trial rooms, one beside the other while their husbands and the elder witches were seated outside, just a little corridor beyond the trail rooms, to see them and share their views on the dresses they wore. The girls all waited for each other on the other side and shared their views on their dresses before stepping back for trying on a new one. _Here goes nothing!_ thought Hermione and stepped out.

He felt like he had been punched in the stomach, knocking all the air out of his body when he saw her. Slytherin colours suited her wonderfully, accentuating her mahogany curls, bringing out some caramel highlights in them and the golden hazel in her eyes. He smirked, eyes darkening. Hermione flushed.

The entire exchange not going unnoticed by the others around. "I think we are just going to go look for more dresses for Ginny and Penny," said Narcissa, pulling Molly, Ginny and Penny along with her out to the main aisle of the shop for looking through more dresses. Harry and Ron did not need any bidding and darted out of the room, both having no wish to witness Draco's kisses and Hermione's moans. Finally, they were alone, not for too long, they knew, but long enough.

"Slytherin colours suit you just fine," Draco said, his husky voice rolling like honey over her skin, deepening her blush. He stood rooted to his spot, not trusting himself to keep his hands off her if he got any closer. They both just stared at each other. Hermione finally blinked and looked away.

"Granger are you…"

"Draco if you …."

They both started at the same time and stopped. "Ladies first," Draco said dipping his head.

"Thank you," she dipped her head a little too but she was nibbling on her lower lip and her nose was scrunched. He knew that gesture. He had come to understand long ago that she did that whenever she was about to do something that made her uncomfortable. "Draco, do you want to…. I mean if you'd like, you could buy me this dress."

He froze. Of all the things he had expected her to say, that was not one of them. Finding his voice after that second punch in a gap of five minutes he said, "Are you sure? You…. You won't mind?"

"I'll pay for the others but if you want you can get me this one. I… I won't mind."

His eyes lit with something, changing his entire persona. He walked up to her and kissed her then, way too passionately for a public place where he was sure at least four people were eavesdropping if not more but he didn't care. She was letting him get something for her. _Finally a break through._ His kiss conveyed his happiness.

"Thank you," he whispered near her lips, touching his forehead to hers, looking down into her eyes, letting her know how much this meant to him. She all but spun and ran out of the room but Draco held her wrist just before she was about to disappear down the corridor leading to the trial rooms. "Will you let me buy you the shoes for this one as well?" _No harm in trying his luck further_ he thought. She just bobbed her head once, he saw the action and let her wrist go; she ran down the corridor.

Smiling like an idiot he turned around and came face to face with four beaming witches. While the girls were changing, Harry, Ron, Mrs. Weasley and his mother had cornered him about his conversation with Ginny near Gringotts in the morning. Not wanting to lie, he had told them the truth, up until the point where he had picked Hermione up and led her to the bedroom. So they all knew what a major feat had just transpired in his relationship with his wife, their smiles showing their care and happiness for them both.

Nonetheless, Draco froze again for the third time in 10 minutes, schooled his features and excused himself from the room. The second he was out, the room behind him erupted with laughter and he flushed. _This was just wrong!_ he thought darkly but made his way happily to the cashier's desk to pay for Hermione's dress before she had a chance to change her mind. _Now, he only had to get her to accept some jewellery, after that it would be a matter of time before he'd make it a habit._ And he grinned like a fool all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11: THE SECOND FRIDAY NIGHT**

Since the girls were dying to go out in their new dresses, the three couples decided to meet the next Friday for dinner. They had chosen the most happening place at Diagon Alley – The Magical Chef, for that evening to justify the gorgeous dresses their wives planned on wearing.

Draco came back home tired, not particularly looking forward to sharing his wife's company on their Friday night but he knew they'd be going because she wanted to and he wouldn't be denying her anything, specially something as trivial as this. So instead he freshened up, wore is mask of easy-go and left in search of his wife, who for the first time was not in the library reading and yet not in their bedroom dressing up. He found her in the last place he looked, in the den by his parent's wing. Narcissa smiled when Draco walked in, kissed his cheek and wished them an enjoyable evening before leaving.

Before he could wrap his head around that, he turned and came face to face with Hermione. She was wearing the dress he had bought for her along with the shoes he had chosen, her hair was made up in a French knot and secured with an emerald comb, a thin silver chain adorned her neck and two big emeralds hung from her ears. She was breath-taking.

Hermione saw Draco's eyes darken with desire the minute he took in her appearance and she knew she had chosen well. She had gone from dress to dress wondering about which one to wear since the day the plans were made. She had let him buy her the dress but she did not know if she'd wear it anytime soon, but at the last minute, in a rush of Gryffindor courage, she had just picked it up and worn it. Not wanting to give herself the time to change her mind, she had gone looking for Narcissa who had then happily done her hair and given her some jewellery that went well with the dress. Considering it was a complete Slytherin household before Hermione, Narcissa had mentioned that she'd never lack jewellery in this particular shade of green. Now, seeing Draco's reaction, she was happy. Buying the dress for her had meant a lot to him – he had said as much to her and then showed his gratitude immensely that night too, but actually seeing her use it was whole different thing!

"You realise you're mine now, don't you? My very own little Gryffindor fitted in Slytherin. I don't know how the sorting hat went wrong with you though…. Malfoys are always in Slytherin."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not one yet, isn't it?" she cringed the minute the words left her mouth. _Why am I always throwing all his advances in his face?_ she wondered, disgusted with herself.

 _That stung_ but he knew it was not meant to. She was nervous about stepping out in something he had bought and was lashing out in her unease. He understood. He was hurt but he wouldn't make an issue out of it. "Think what you may love, but you're a Malfoy in _every_ sense that matters. More so now than ever," he said looking pointedly at all the Malfoy jewels she was adorned with. "Now, before you decide to chide me again, shall we leave?"

Chastised, she nodded, took his arm and they both apparated to Diagon Alley, walking the small distance towards the restaurant. After about 10 paces he felt her lagging behind. "Can you walk any slower?" he asked exasperated.

"Sorry, it's the shoes. They're really hurting me."

"Why did you get them then?" he asked a little more annoyed than before.

Looking down at the cobbled street she answered, "Because you chose them for me."

He sucked in a harsh breath at that. She was trying to be extremely nice about the whole thing and he was being a prat. She had dressed up in his dress, worn his family's jewels and was trying to walk in uncomfortable shoes, all for him and he was not even trying to understand her. He felt like a heel.

"I'm sorry," he apologised and conjured up a chair for her. Pushing her to the seat, he went down on one knee and eased her shoe off. He held the shoe in his left hand and his wand in his right, tapping it on his shoulder while thinking something and then he muttered five different spells before slipping the shoe on and doing the same with the other one. "Try them now. Tell me if they are any better."

She walked around tentatively but felt much better. They were not biting into her skin anymore and had a nice soft cushioned feel on the inside and were as comfortable as her converses on the outside. She beamed her comfort. "Draco, these are perfect. Thank you. Where did you learn these spells from? I've searched for them everywhere but none have worked as well before," she pecked him on his lips and interloped her arm in his.

He smiled, vanished her chair and they resumed their walk. "That's because I designed these spells to specifically abate your troubles and give you the feel you desire. But, don't worry, I'll do the same for all your other shoes tomorrow and give you a foot rub tonight. As an apology for being a prat. Okay?"

"And what's my punishment for being a foul mouth then?" she asked good naturedly.

"Well, I can think of somethings for you to do. It _is_ Friday night after all. Anything can happen, remember?" She blushed. He continued smiling. Finally they reached the restaurant.

"Since you chose your punishment, can I choose mine? It only seems fair." He shrugged, dancing internally at her initiative.

Hermione on the other hand had been itching to try that since Tuesday. She had gone out with Ginny and Penny for buying lingerie for all those dresses they'd bought on Saturday and the two girls had gushed on and on about their sex lives. Hermione had felt extremely odd and had to restrain her gagging responses as she thought of both their husbands as her brothers of sorts, secretly musing how Ginny was able to carry on this conversation with Penny at all. But Ginny being Ginny had the conversation and they had both turned their attention to her, wanting to know her exploits with the Slytherin sex god but she had remained mum, refusing to contribute anything to the conversation and trying real hard to change the topic. They had finally relented but Ginny had warned her that once they were back in the Gryffindor tower she wouldn't be able to shake her away as easily.

But Hermione had heard enough of their conversation and knew exactly what she wanted to try and hoped that she would do it right. "Later," she promised, eyes shining with unconcealed excitement, kissing his cheek and pulling him along to join the table where her friends were already seated.

"What are you so happy about Mione?" Ron asked the minute they sat down.

"It's Friday night, what's not to be happy about?" she drawled drily, tilting her head to one side, cocking her eyebrow. She looked so much like Draco doing that, that everybody at the table froze and then burst out laughing; all except Draco, who was trying very hard to stop his chest from puffing up with pride and kissing the confused expression off his wife.

"Never realised you'd become such a Malfoy Mione," Harry mused.

Both Draco and Hermione sniggered at the same time with unpractised ease. And they all laughed again. Draco simply stared at her with amused merriment lighting his features. "Touché," he smirked and she dipped her head in embarrassment, hot colour reddening her cheeks, all her previous words of the evening coming back to her head, to bite her in the ass.

Draco looked straight at Harry as if he'd given him an early Christmas present. "You have no idea what those words mean to me, especially coming from you, especially **today**!"

"Okay, okay, hands off my man ferret," Ginny laughed and their evening started.

!

Draco was counting every minute as the evening progressed, waiting to get back home. It was Friday night, his wife was looking gorgeous, dressed to the hilt in Malfoy colours and finery, she was behaving like one too, subconsciously of course, and she had promised him a surprise tonight. He didn't care what it was – she was finally initiating and that was enough for him for now, though a little part of him wanted to find out what it was. The evening wore on and Draco's patience wore thin. He just wanted to be done there and get home. But that was not how Malfoys behaved in company so he sat through the entire ordeal seething impatiently behind a mask of ultimate patience and cordiality.

Finally they reached the apparition point, bid their goodbyes and were disapparating back to their room. "I have got to do this before I burnout," he told her seductively in her ears before leaving Diagon Alley and the second they were back in their room, he had her pinned against the door. He tore off her panties and began working with his fingers inside her, shoving her dress aside and thanking its designer for the forethought of slitting it at the side. She instinctively brought her legs around his waist and tightened her hold on his shoulders and after a few minutes went slack. He then pushed down his pants and underpants not bothering to shrug out of them before entering her in one swift motion. He caught both her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, he crashed his lips onto hers and drove hard inside her. When they finally came down from their high, she hung her head limply in the crook of his shoulder and he held on to her, supporting her. When he could trust his legs again, he wrapped his arms around her, shrugged out of his pants, pooling them by the door and carried her to bed, maintaining the intimate contact, keeping himself buried in her tight folds. Gently setting her down and kissing her forehead, "You're amazing," he whispered and crashed down beside her.

!

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone caressing her feet, softly kneading the underside of her toes and working out the tension in them. "Draco…?" He was sitting by the edge of the bed, her foot on his thigh, his hands massaging it. He had changed into his night shirt and pajama bottoms, something he rarely bothered with.

"Yes love," he replied, but continued his work on her foot.

"What are you doing? What time is it?"

"It's 10:30 and I'm giving you the foot rub I promised you."

She furrowed her brows and he felt the tension in her foot.

"What's the matter love?"

"You…woke up for that?"

"Did you expect me to break my promise to you? One I made to apologize to you in the first place?"

"I…. I…."

"It's okay love, don't answer that. Things will only go down south from here if you do."

 _Speaking of down south,_ "There's something else that was promised….."

He furrowed his brows and sat up straighter not knowing what to expect but not ceasing his ministrations on her foot.

"Draco, I…. I wanted to try something I heard…. on you….. will you let me?"

"Is it a new hex?"

"What? NO!"

"Will it hurt?"

She crinkled her nose at that, "I should think not. I mean if I do it right it shouldn't, no."

He thought about it for a moment but curiosity got the better of him. "Okay. I'm game."

She looked relieved and happy, excitement colouring her face. And then suddenly, her eyes narrowed with worry. "Will you please tell me if I do something wrong or if I…. hurt you?"

He simply nodded his head, stopping his work on her foot. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

She looked into his eyes then, "Draco do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Good, because I'm not sure I want you looking at me when I do it." Saying that she conjured up a black satin blindfold and tied it around his eyes. "Divesto," she murmured and all his clothes were gone. She leaned in and set his arms at an angle on the mattress to support his body. "Do not move Draco. Just try to enjoy it and let me know if I do something wrong, okay?"

She had no idea how sensuous it all was and Draco who understood it all too well, dry swallowed and nodded, hoping against hope to survive through whatever she had planned. Bracing himself for what may come next.

Hermione got out of the bed and went to stand in front of Draco. For the first time Hermione allowed herself to look her fill at him. He was splendid! Tall, amazing hair, chiselled chest, pale skin, her breath caught in her throat. He had an amazing body complete with the perfect rectangular abs and his looks were to die for.

 _I'm lucky to be married to him_ she thought. Somehow he understood her moods, something even Harry and Ron struggled with. His intelligence, curiosity, love for books, all rivalled her own. He was not the lazy bum she had thought he was. He was hard working, playing an active role in the welfare of his company every summer. He had very few friends, fewer true ones but he was loyal to them all. His temper matched her own and yet he came up on top every time they had argued. _I've come to really like him_ she realised suddenly. She gave a small smile at that thought, _that should be interesting_. She kneeled down and got to work, a new vigour running through her veins.

He felt her butterfly touches on him and he groaned at the reaction they caused. She kissed him all over, letting her soft kisses speak of her new feelings, and he had to fist the sheets to keep his hands away. And yet, soon that was not enough. He felt her warm breath near his centre and he tensed up. She touched his erection tentatively and then followed the soft touches with small warm licks. He couldn't stop the moan escaping him. Taking that as his liking for the action, she repeated it, a little boldly this time. Soon she felt a little more confident and swallowed him whole in her mouth, sliding her mouth up and down on him, mimicking the act of sex.

 _I have to do something before this goes out of my hands_ he thought and quickly brought his hand up in front of him where he could feel her and entangled it in her hair, pulling her up to his face. "Hermione, you don't have to this."

 _He had used her name!_ She loved the way he said it, something lighting up deep inside her. "Draco… I want to… Will you please let me?" she whispered in the most seductive voice she could manage.

He gulped again and nodded. Letting his hand fall off her hair.

She kissed her way down his body again and got back to work. She loved the way he groaned and fisted the sheets. _I am bringing this on_ she smiled proudly at the effects of her actions and increased her pace, throwing in a few light nibbles every once in a while.

He felt his climax approaching and said as much but she did not stop and he ended up spilling his seed out. Afraid of her reaction, he pulled off his blindfold and stopped at the sight in front of him. She was still bent on him, licking him clean.

He growled like an animal unleashed and none-too-gently pulled her up by her hair again and kissed her hard. She tasted of him and her, a combination too heady for him to let go. It was his aphrodisiac and suddenly he felt himself hardening again. He turned her around and divested her dress. He really wanted to rip it apart but did not want to ruin it at the same time. But he tore her bra, the only thing she had on under the dress and slid himself in her, kneeling by her entrance, pushing her waist up, digging his fingers in her thighs and ass and wrapping her legs around his waist to help her accommodate him. He looked her straight in her eyes all through the act, seeing exactly how all of it was affecting her.

His intense gaze burned Hermione, incinerating her from the inside out. He took her hard and yet it wasn't fast. It lasted forever as far as she was concerned. She peaked and crashed thrice and he rode her faster still, all through her crashes. He kept changing the position of her legs after each of her release, from around him to on his shoulders and then holding them high up in the air, all the new angles doing strange things to her insides.

When he came again, they both collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to talk. He pulled her into him. "Mine," he murmured and locked her in from all sides with his arms and legs, kissing her forehead and falling off to sleep.

She smiled at his actions. "Yours," she whispered, wiping off the hair from his eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest, settling comfortably in his arms for the night.

His lips twitched at her response but he did not move, not wanting her to know he had heard it, but pulling her in a little closer nonetheless.

 _Life is finally getting a little good for me._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 12: THE SHEETS DON'T MATCH THE DÉCOR!**

Another week rolled by and they had just one week left before Hogwarts. Come Sunday, they'd all be boarding the train back to the castle. They were all looking forward to it but Hermione was a little worried. She wasn't sure how the distance was going to affect her new relationship. Somehow at the Manor, they had lived in their own bubble. But at Hogwarts things would be different, there'd be many more people, some not very sympathetic, for the want of a better word and they'd have separate living quarters. She wasn't sure how it would change Draco, her and her new found feelings for him. She just wanted it all to get over and done with. Somehow she had found happiness at the same place she was tortured at and now she was scared to leave it. She repented enrolling for going back just then and was startled to realise that she had started placing more importance on Draco than on her academics. _Well that's a first_ she thought scowling.

Turning around from the balcony, she saw a simple rectangular parcel banished on their bed. She walked towards it and read the note on it. It was written in a firm yet creative hand.

 _Could you please have them laid for tonight love?_

 _Thanks._

 _DM_

She opened the parcel and found a beautiful set of silk sheets in a dusty rosy hue. She was a little confused at that. She had known Draco long enough to know that he had impeccable taste and yet these sheets, though beautiful, did not match their room. _At all._ She still laid them on, wondering if his parcel had somehow got switched at delivery.

When they were walking back to their room after yet another tedious dinner with his parents, Draco picked her up in his arms and carried her till their bed. "Now that I just have one week left of this easy access to my wife, I'm going to make every second with you count," he said, placing her lovingly in the middle of their large bed.

"I'm hoping to get you hooked to me so that come September, you'll be hunting me down and begging me to have my wicked…. Oops, sorry, _pleasant_ way with you in all the alcoves at Hogwarts."

"Never," Hermione pattered back, not realising her folly until it was too late.

"Is that a challenge Granger?" he asked, eyes shining with a competitiveness that was as much a part of him as his platinum blond hair and silver eyes.

Lit up with her own stupid streak of recklessness she replied, "Absolutely. I'd never do anything stupid enough to keep me away from my books."

He simply looked down at her from his vantage point. "Challenge accepted."

"Fine. But you can't touch me at the castle to get me to …"

"To get you to what Granger?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and cocking an eyebrow at her, much like she had a couple of weeks back at the restaurant. She blushed. "It's a little late to add the rules, but fine I'll accept this one. Just this one. Not anymore."

She nodded. "You have a wager. What do I get if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm not sure."

"How about one wish? The losing party grants the winning party's one wish, whatever it may be."

"Done," she nodded.

"Deal," he dipped his head. "And now for the more _pleasant things_ of the day…." he said and bent on her purposefully, expressing his love to her in a language she did not understand fully but she responded to none the same.

!

After they finally regained their breathing, Draco sat back up and pulled at the sheets on his side of the bed, bringing them close to her. "Oh I wanted to ask you about these. Draco they don't match the room."

"It's not the room I want them to match Granger," he drawled looking pointedly at her exposed breasts and then frowning at the sheets. _Two shades too dark. Damn!_ "Will you please incinerate them for me in the morning? I'll have fresh ones sent over later tomorrow," he said and came back to lie down beside her, magically tucking the sheets back again. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Sleep Granger. I'll be waking you up soon enough."

Now that she had more practise, she did not sleep as soon as they'd be done and so she knew he kissed her exactly like that every night after pulling her close to him and burying her in his chest, wrapping her in his embrace and inhaling her scent deeply, contently, before he slept. She loved this small gesture of his and was sure she'd be missing it the most every night she'd sleep in her lonely bed back at Hogwarts.

Taking his advice of making the most of these last few days, she snuggled a little more closely in him, breathing in the musky odour of his sweat that he always worked up during their _pleasant activities._ She smiled at that. He would not let that go one go. Nuzzling the underside of his chin, she kissed his Adam's apple and settled herself comfortably in his arms, shut her eyes and slept.

He loved how she always snuggled in a little more close after his kiss, whether she was asleep or awake. He brought her in closer still and peaceful slumber took him in.

!

For the next two days the same thing happened. Draco would send in fresh sheets every afternoon, pull at them in the evening and have Hermione incinerate them the morning after. She thought he was going mad, for the sheets were always of the same damn colour! A dusty rosy hue! _Why was he doing that?_ That question was driving her crazy and she swore to herself she'd have the answer tonight or she would refuse to lay down the next sheets he sent and not incinerate the perfectly good ones from the day before.

Draco on the other hand really hoped he'd got it right this time. After the second failed attempt he had stopped buying the readymade store bought sheets and had bought special made-to-order ones but they'd still been a tad light. He hoped these were perfect. He really needed to start his packing and the sheets were the first thing he wanted in his trunk.

That night he couldn't control his excitement cause he just knew he finally had the right ones when he had come back from work and seen them spread on the bed. But he still needed to confirm it. So he divested Hermione even before the door shut behind them and plopped her at the centre of the bed, straddling her as she bounced a little on the soft mattress but instead of making love to her first, like he did every evening, he pulled at the sheets first and brought them near her breasts, his eyes finally liking what they saw. _These are perfect. The exact match._ He gave a half-smile in satisfaction and finally turned to look at Hermione, who was looking at him with an odd expression in her eyes, tilt in her head and her mouth in a pout.

"What?" he asked a little flustered.

"You tell me."

That got his chin up at a defiant angle. _Why not we make a game of this?_

"I'm sure the brightest witch of her age can figure this one out by herself," he said lightly pinching both her nipples between his forefingers and middle fingers. He knew from experience that this drove her crazy with want and he loved to see the arousal in her eyes every time he did it.

"I could if the brightest wizard of his age wasn't teasing me such."

"Oi! My delectable wife is sprawled out naked in front of me, for my pleasure. What do you expect me to do? I'm only 19 after all. There's only so much restraint a teenager can have," he said taking her right breast in his mouth and lapping it up before suckling at her nipple, while massaging the other one.

She moaned. He smirked. "What are your guesses Granger?"

Lost in the pleasure, Hermione had forgotten what they were bickering about. "Uh? What?"

He stopped his caresses, sat up on her, folding his arms in front of his chest and stared into her eyes. "Granger. Sheets. Reason. Guess. Now. I'll reward your correct answer." And he started it all over again. Massaging her breasts and nibbling her collar bone. Before she could even form coherent thoughts in her head, she was moaning.

"You're not playing fair," she complained.

"I rarely do," he over-rode, biting a sensitive spot on her ear lobe. She looked at him then, eyes shining sharp.

"Fine. You were always bringing them up close to me, so…aaah.."

"Continue Granger." He was kissing and nibbling at her arms now, going lower and sucking every single digit on her hand before doing the same on his way back up the arm.

She moaned, trying hard to not let the fog settle over her head, "So, you were trying match them with something that involves me."

"Good _point._ Proceed." And he went back to her breasts, having completed his circuit with her other arm as well. "I'm almost giving the answer away Granger," he nibbled and pumped at her naked breasts, as if to make a point.

He could almost see all the wheels in her head working and he laughed at her innocence, indulgingly. _I love you darling_. "You just don't realise how cute you look when you think real hard," he said, kissing her nose. She flashed him a quick smile and went back to figuring the riddle out.

"Oh my God! You wouldn't.." the muggle phrase slipped out of her mouth at the sheer audacity of the man, eyes sparkling with emotions, none too gentle.

"Looks like we have an answer."

"You're… you're matching them with my areoles? Why?"

"Because I'm gonna miss you. Soon, when we are back at Hogwarts, I won't get to spend as much time with you, so I'm taking care of myself, trying to ensure I have, shall we say, _pleasant dreams_ about my blushing bride while she's away from me locked in an unholy tower and I'm left to suffer by myself in the dungeons of the same castle," he said it all in his usual drawl but his eyes were coloured with a little sadness.

"You have no idea how much I've cursed myself for giving up the Head Boy position after our marriage. If only I'd taken it, I would never have left you out of my sight. But now I have no choice. Knowing you're right there in front of me and yet so far away is going to chew me inside out love. I'll miss this, I'll miss you, I'll miss us."

After his declaration, he bent his head down and kissed her as she devested him with a flick of her wand, without a spell. She kissed him as much as he kissed her that night and she hugged him tighter than he hugged her.

After he pulled her in that night and kissed her forehead, she waited for his breathing to even out before snuggling in closer. She buried her head in his chest and murmured, "I'll miss you so much Draco, I'll miss this, I'll miss us. I don't want to go back. For the first time in my life, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, I want to stay here, like this, in your arms. I feel like I belong in them. I've never felt like this Draco and it's scaring me plenty. I want to live here at the Manor with you. Just like this, just as we are. I don't want to complicate what we have, I like it just as it is. I'm scared of people poisoning your mind against me, I'm scared of girls working their wiles on you, I'm scared of going back to our old selves by the end of the year. I'm scared of losing you Draco, I'm scared of losing what we have here, between us. Somehow, someway, you've found a place in my heart and I'm not ready to let you go."

"The uncertainty haunts me all day, every day. I'm just not sure of anything anymore Draco. Being in your arms like this is the only thing keeping me sane these days. I've stopped going out, I can't concentrate on what I'm reading, I keep worrying about everything the future holds. No one has ever understood me this way Draco, the way you do. Not my parents, not Harry, not Ginny and definitely not Ron. Ironically enough, it's you who understands what I need, when I need. I know I'm a difficult person to live with but you manage it well, you manage _me_ well. I'm happy the law got us together, I would've otherwise never got a chance to know what a wonderful person you really are. But all of this just makes it harder for me Draco. Just….." a single tear rolled down her eye.

"Just promise me something Draco, promise me you'll not forget me, you'll not forget us. When I'm locked up in the Gryffindor tower, I'll think of us, I'll think of _you_. Please tell me, if not every day, will you at least think of me a little when you're down there in the dungeons, slithering on these silk sheets?"

What happened next froze Hermione's rant, her thoughts and then made her go all warm again, flooding her with emotions so deep, she could never explain them to anyone ever. Draco put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. She gazed into the stormy silver eyes while he looked at the tormented hazel ones.

"Hermione…" he whispered and filled her head with the memories of their wedding day, _his memories of our wedding day_ Hermione realised. She felt his sheer happiness on seeing her walking down the aisle towards him, his every pore singing with joy. She saw herself through his eyes, talking to guests and she felt his pride in having her as his wife. She felt his pain at seeing her tormented at the balcony later that evening. She felt his love radiate from his heart through his wand down at her when he marked her as his own that night. She felt his helplessness when he saw her tears that day on their honeymoon, his remorse, his guilt at making her cry. She felt his peace when they sat with each other at the beach, hand-in-hand, wrapped in a blanket. She felt his contentment while laying down on the library floor with her, talking trivial things with each other. She felt his heart skip a beat when she held a very Draco-like Teddy close to her a few days back at the Burrow.

He filled her mind with all his memories of them, letting her know he was as invested in their relationship as she was, if not more. He knew he was making himself vulnerable to her but he knew he owed her the truth. He would tell her all someday but right now she needed to know this, from him. He then repeated the memory of their wedding day to her, but this time it was of him saying the vows. He made her feel his surety, his conviction that he'd make it work with her, for her, for him, for them. He repeated his nightly kisses to her and made her feel the love in them all.

"I will _always_ be with you Hermione, even if I have to move all the ends of the earth to get there. You're mine. And I keep what's mine. Never doubt us again love, ever." He kissed her fiercely after that and crushed her to himself, as if he just couldn't get her close enough to him. She kissed him back with as much fervour.

They slept liked that all night long. Locked at the lips and joined at the hips. No one could tell where one began and other finished…


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13: THE LONG RIDE BACK TO SCHOOL**

The few days before Hogwarts flew past. By mutual consent neither spoke of that special night. They went to the train station with his parents in their limo. The strained silence in the car broken only by Narcissa's small talk. Hermione's emotions were locked like a lump in her throat as she absentmindedly gazed out the window. Draco tightly interlaced her hand in his all through the ride, drawing small patterns on them with his thumb. He only looked down at their hands once before leaning his head down on the back rest and closing his eyes.

Narcissa did not miss any of it and gave a soft smile to her husband, both remembering her last year at Hogwarts when Lucius had held her hand similarly, getting strength from that simple contact, to let her go for a year to finish her education before she could finally join him in the outside world and he could make her his. His eyes softened at his son's gestures and then he looked back at Narcissa, letting all his love for her shine in his eyes.

"I know, Lu. Me too," Narcissa whispered and leaned into the man she had loved and married all those years back. The man who had erred but who had come through for his family at the end.

 _Always_ they both thought, happy that their son had found such a special bond too.

!

They were on the train and already separated. Draco was with his friends and she with hers. She was happy to be amongst them again but Hermione kept throwing fugitive glances at the door, as if willing it to open to let a tall platinum blond with a teasing smirk, in. It didn't budge. He didn't come. She was hurt.

Ginny saw the entire episode and looked at her watch. Half hour down, half a day more to go! Sighing she got up and pulled Hermione along.

"We'll go greet a few of our other friends and be back," she told the boys and they both stepped out of the compartment.

"Mione, it's only been half hour! He dropped you till our compartment, put your trunks up, settled you in and then left to find his friends. He has probably not even had a chance to greet them all and you are already going mad waiting for him. Come, let's check who's where before you go bat crap crazy on me again."

Holding hands, they peeped into many compartments. Most older students knew Ginny well because of her active role in Hogwarts in the year the trio was on the run, so they stopped for more than a passing hello at many places. Finally they reached the compartment Hermione so wanted to peep in at.

They opened the door and froze. Draco had Cormac McLaggen pinned to the wall, forearm at his throat, speaking to him in dangerously quiet tones while Blaise and Theo stood behind him and Crabbe and Goyle sat on the opposite seats on left of Parkinson who was already looking struck.

Draco did not notice the new arrivals and continued speaking to McLaggen, "…one more foul word about my wife, McLaggen, and I'll have that tongue of yours ripped out and used to mop the toilets at Hogwarts. She's not just my wife _and_ a Malfoy _and_ the golden girl _but_ the brightest witch of our age, you will speak of her with the respect the position demands or even Merlin himself will not be able to save you from my fury. And if I or any of my friends see you within 20 paces of her….."

"Draco….?" Hermione intervened. He stiffened but did not turn.

"Take your leave McLaggen but dare not repeat your mistakes. Spread the word if you want to because I'll have no one and I repeat no fucking one speak ill of her. Have I made myself clear to you?"

McLaggen for his part looked ashen and meekly nodded.

"Scurry off to the hole you crawled out of and don't you dare show your face to my wife again."

McLaggen ran as if a herd of crazed hippogriffs were chasing him.

Draco took that minute to let his anger abate and school in his features again. She had heard it all and he didn't know how she would react with the liberties he had taken to scare off the scumbag McLaggen. He did not need a scene in front of his friends but he'd have to humour her if she caused one. He took three deep breaths and turned to face her, keeping his face and eyes expressively blank.

"Granger. She-potter," he nodded at them both. The whole compartment except Hermione and Pansy winced at his greeting for his wife. Parkinson looked pretty happy about Draco still using Hermione's maiden name to reference her and Hermione did not expect anything else from him at all, so she remained unsurprised.

"Draco are you…..are you alright?" she asked, looking down at his still fisted hands. "Your hands have gone paler than usual, and that's saying something," she continued with slight naughty smile.

Everyone relaxed after her statement. There wasn't going to be a big showdown. _Thank Merlin,_ Blaise thought.

 _The new Mrs. Malfoy has sense,_ appreciated Theo.

Draco threw her his infamous smirk. "I've been better but I'll survive."

"Why are you two here?" Parkinson asked haughtily.

"Pansy, do you need me to go over the rules of proper conduct with my wife, **again** , for you? Or better still, write them down for your future reference?" drawled Draco.

Pansy gave him a hard look, "No, thank you," she tutted and walked out, swaying her hips for good measure. The boys sitting down seemed mesmerised and the ones standing looked disgusted.

"Stay only if you can behave appropriately or else leave," threatened Draco.

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and stood up. "We can behave Mrs. Malfoy but we need food so we're leaving to look for the trolley. We'll see you around." They nodded at the compartment in general and left.

Theo snorted at their departure. They were all still standing when he finally said, "Ladies, please sit. Our family up-bringing does not allow us to be seated when the ladies stand and I really would like be seated right about now."

"Oh!" both the girls said in unison and quickly sat down at the recently vacated seats. The three boys snorted and took the seats opposite them.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure of your company Mrs. Malfoy? Is it a tall dark Italian you seek or a pale pasty blond?" chuckled Blaise, laughing harder after seeing Hermione's blush. "The missus blushes," he smirked.

"And the mister packs a punch," Draco drawled, smile evident in his voice if not on his face.

"From what I've heard, the missus does too!" Blaise pattered on and they all laughed after that.

They spoke for a bit before Theo brought up the recent gossip. "You two seemed to be making quite the headlines already. Apparently Draco was given a blood bath after your wedding night to cleanse him off the mudblo…. I mean the muggle-born germs. There was another one that spoke of how you used ancient runes spells to coerce a proposal out of him."

"Yeah, but my favourite one from the few I've already heard is Draco's been in love with you since quite a few years, pinning away in his melancholy and the law gave him just the chance he needed and he was at your door step in a heartbeat, confessing his love with big bouquet of flowers, red tulips I hear, and a kick ass engagement ring," Blaise continued, smirking at Draco while he said it all, knowing it was pretty close to the truth.

"Ha!" Hermione snorted, "if only they knew," she said.

 _Ha!_ Three others snorted. _If only you knew!_

"Huh… maybe I should call Lavender and Parvati to our compartment then. Why should Malfoy be the butt of all jokes? Let them see her staring holes through the door waiting for her husband to come see her, and pass on some stories about her wantonness too."

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped and stood, lost her balance and fell. But before her head could hit the ground, eight arms shot out to steady her.

"You okay there love?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Mione/Hermione/Granger you okay?" all the others asked simultaneously. Hermione was touched by the gesture. May be the Slytherins weren't as bad as she thought. May be they had deep friendships too. She smiled weakly.

"Yes, fine, thank you. And Nott please call me Hermione." He nodded and stuck his hand out, "Theo, please. You too Potter." He shook Ginny's hand as well.

"Ginny please," she smiled, inclining her head too.

They all settled back down. Hermione felt she had two more friends today than she did yesterday, thanks to Draco. She beamed at him, he furrowed his brows in confusion but smiled back. Theo noticed their silent conversations and smiled, _maybe she wasn't half bad for Draco. Maybe his own match would do him good too._ "Are they always like this when they're together?"

"Worse," Ginny replied rolling her eyes. "But didn't you guys meet up during the holidays to know this already?"

"No," replied Blaise, "I was in Italy, breaking my back off, understanding the ropes to my father's business and working at his crazy farms in my spare time. I was in fact here only for the week of Draco's wedding and as you can imagine he had no wish to see me over the next few days of course. Can't complain though. Italian chicks are hot!"

"And I was un-learning the thousand and twenty ways to fuck up being a Nott, if I am quoting my mother correctly, while trying to learn the family business without any particular guidance so to speak," Theo obliged.

They were all like Draco, Hermione thought. All like them, she corrected. Trying to piece their lives together after the war, doing what they could do best to clear their family names and restore some semblance back into their lives. Hermione felt a little guilty at judging them all wrongly but vouched to help them in any way she could from here on out. Shortly after, the girls took their leaves and made their way back to their compartment.

"I'll come help you with your trunks when we reach Hogsmeade" Draco called back after her and the minute the girls were out of ear shot he was surrounded by a cacophony of questions by his friends.

 _It's going to be a long ride back_ Draco heaved and slumped down taking everything in.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 14: YOU'RE MINE DRACO MALFOY**

It had just been three short days since they were back in school and rumour mills were agog with stories. But the ones that she overheard today were by far the worst ones of the lot. Not that she did not trust Draco, she did. But it was these other girls that were giving her a hard time. She overheard, unintentionally of course, about how girls were throwing themselves at Draco. His marriage to her had not only not deterred them, but apparently they had a bet going on about who would be the first one to get him to cheat on her. _How dare they?_ Hermione was seething.

They all believed it was a question of _when_ and not _if_ Draco would throw her out of his mind and have a string of them highlighting his bed posts. _On those same fucking sheets matching my areoles,_ she scowled. _Over my fucking dead body_ she thought darkly. She knew what she had to do of course! She was going to scare Draco within an inch of his life so that cheating on her would never be a thought that'd cross his mind. Ever! Now she had to wait and go for the kill, figuratively speaking of course, as soon as the bell rang.

Unfortunately enough, Hermione, Ron and Harry had a free period right then and her two best friends were scared to see her working up into this frenzy. They really wanted to be as away from her right then as they possibly could but they knew she'd be a communal hazard if left unsupervised so they stood about a few feet away from each other and Hermione kept pacing like a lunatic between them.

Well, at least they'd managed to stop her from barging into Draco's class and demanding an explanation. Boy! They did not envy Draco right about then. Harry was sure Draco was innocent and the girls were running circles around him while Ron was sniggering with unrepressed glee thinking Draco deserved what was coming his way, not for now, but for all those early years he had troubled them.

The bell rang. The trio froze. The students filed out of the classes.

It was lunch break so most students were running down to the Great Hall for food. _Thank Merlin for that,_ Harry mused. He kept trying to catch Draco's eye to get him to escape along with the other students but he saw Hermione first and zoomed in right in front of her, a happy smirk on his face. His cronies trailed behind him, with Ginny and Luna not far behind them. All making their way down from Divination. _Oh! This is not gonna be pretty!_ Harry thought, bracing himself for the bloodshed ahead.

Ginny walked up straight to Harry with a question in her eyes. _Later_ he answered with his, smiling a little on seeing her. She always had that effect on him. Wherever he was, every time he saw her, a smile would always make its way to his face.

"Hey Granger. Fancy seeing you here. Waiting for hubby dear are we?" Draco sensed the tension in the air the minute he'd seen the Golden Trio but something in him told him he'd have to goad Hermione up to get this information out. So he got to business straight away.

"Malfoy! Don't you dare 'hey Granger' me. You know exactly why I'm here. Now come out with it."

If only Hermione wasn't a good foot shorter than Draco, the scene enfolding in front of them all would have been disastrous to watch. What with her glaring daggers at him, him furrowing his brows, trying to keep the mood light. Her wishing him to oblivion and back, just so she could curse him into oblivion all over again, him continuing tactics to ensure she hexed him into the new year. But she was much shorter than him and in his effort to calm her or rile her, Harry wasn't sure which, Draco surrounded Hermione and she was more furious about it – the complete hair crackling, eyes shining, wand twitching, Hermione-furious. If he didn't know her anger better, Harry would've laughed but he did know her much better than most, so now he prayed for Draco's safety, weird as it may sound, he would not even want Draco bloody Malfoy to be suffering Hermione's wrath, at least not now that they had become friends.

"Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Olivia Hudson, Janice Austen, Daphne Greengrass and I don't know how many other girls from fifth, sixth and seventh year are behind your back but….."

"What?! What the hell are you ranting on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Malfoy! I'm not in the mood."

Harry, Ron, Blaise, Theo and Ginny all winced at the accusation she was landing at his door, all knowing he really was innocent.

"Does anything you say make sense anymore or has that ship sailed before you worked yourself up into this frenzy?" Draco asked, shoulders tensed, eyes almost black with repressed fury of his own, tone menacing. Of all the things she could question with him about, his fidelity was the one thing that he absolutely would not have her doubting. He'd loved her for years and he was not stupid enough to screw it up this way!

Hermione saw red, her hair stretching out in her fury. Harry and Ron took three steps back, Harry pulling Ginny behind him to ensure her safety.

Hermione cuffed Draco's collar and robes left open in a v at his neck, pulling him in close to her face and glared at him in full fury. "You listen up Draco Malfoy and listen up good. I don't give a damn about who you did and how before our wedding, but now if I so much as hear a word about you batting even an eye at any other girl apart from me I'll blast your balls off, to hell with the ministry's law of procreation. You're MINE Draco, JUST MINE. And I'd be damned if I don't get this across to you. I WILL NOT SHARE YOU with any of those filthy sluts who seem to surround you. NOT NOW, NOT EVER! Have I made myself clear to you?"

All his tension and fury left him in a fraction of a second. Draco could not keep the grin away from his face. He lit up from the inside out. "Yes, I get it, _I'm yours. Just yours._ You won't share me with anyone else. Not now, not ever," he whispered huskily to her, loving the sound of those words from her lips, his eyes turning into pools of molten silver and then darkening with something more, effectively freezing her crazed speech.

Hermione froze. First at his reaction and then at her words, eyes bulging out when realisation dawned. "I…. You… I mean… I didn't….. You know…." she flushed scarlet at her furious words and at her current predicament. _I, Hermione Granger, at a loss of words! Ha! Who would've thought?_

"It's okay. I understand," he whispered happily, trying to keep the smugness out of his voice. And then because he couldn't resist it, "Malfoys don't share," he shrugged his shoulders. That reminded Hermione she still had his collar and robes fisted in her hands. She suddenly let it all go and stepped back a step, simply staring at Draco, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Lunch?" he asked, still grinning like a buffoon. She only nodded. He took her hand in his and interlaced their fingers as they all walked towards the Great Hall, holding on to her hand tightly. No one spoke a word but everyone was hiding their smile. All except a particular platinum blond who couldn't stop grinning like a fool all day long.

!

He always sat bang opposite her seat at the Slytherin table. Somehow Hermione never realised it before this. He did it by design, but he would probably never tell her that. He had scared off many students to retain this particular seat year after year just so he could look at her while she ate her meals, taking his fill of her when nobody would look.

Today, as he saw her lost in thought, absentmindedly pushing at the food on her plate, he reached out for her mind.

 _"Hermione…"_

She looked up at him in confusion.

He stared right back and continued, _"You okay love?"_

She flinched back a little and then comprehension dawned. _"Why are you in my head Draco?"_

He threw his head back and laughed in front of her, adding _"You tell me,"_ to tease her a little.

She simply narrowed her gaze at him in response. He shrugged. _"Needed privacy. You didn't answer my question though. Are you alright now?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess. Draco… I'm sorry. I was out of line."_

 _"No you weren't. Plus, I liked it. I would've showed you exactly how_ pleasant _I found it all if we had some privacy."_

She blushed and looked down.

 _"Look at me love. I'm almost living for these fugitive glances we share these days."_

She looked up. He stretched out on his seat and continued, making sure he looked her straight in the eye when he said the next words, _"Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and all those other girls can go suck lemons. I promise I won't even bat an eyelid at anyone except you. I'm yours. Always._

She blushed harder this time but didn't say a word. She didn't have to. She knew Draco could feel her joy at his words, singeing through her.

 _I'm crazy about my wife and I'm coming to realise that my wife is just plain crazy!_ She dropped her spoon and mock-glared at him. He laughed.

 _By the way, Ginny's been trying really hard to push you out of your stupor. We'll chat soon. Eat well, don't let your embarrassment ruin your appetite. I'll see at Potions after lunch."_ He left her head but continued to stare at her, still grinning like a fool.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15: THE FIRST FRIDAY IN SCHOOL : 5 TRUTHS AND A DARE**

It was the first Friday night back at school. And Hermione was missing Draco with a vengeance. Just when she thought she'd go mad with all the longing building up inside of her, Ginny sauntered into the room, flanked by Lavender and Parvati. "We've come for the bed-time stories of the Slytherin Sex God," Lavender said, way too provocatively for Hermione's liking. But Hermione held her tongue in check, grinding her teeth in. She did not need two episodes of putting her feet in her mouth in the first week she was back, thank you very much!

"We're going to play a game," Ginny said.

"5 truths and a dare" Parvati named it.

"We each ask 5 questions that we all answer truthfully and then we end the game on a dare. One for each one of us," Lavender explained.

Ginny brought out 4 shot vials of a shimmering golden liquid, "It's a new invention of George's. You can't lie in the game after you drink this. It kind of ensures that you do the dare too."

Since she had absolutely nothing else to keep her mind off Draco, Hermione decided to try the game. A few questions in, she realised how stupidly naïve she'd been!

"Least number of orgasms you've had during a sexual activity," Lavender asked first.

"0," replied Ginny and Parvati.

"2," replied Hermione, going pink in her cheeks and biting her lips.

"Lucky dame!" the other girls whistled.

"Maximum number of orgasms you've had in one go," that was Parvati.

"3," Lavender; "4," Ginny. The other two wolf whistled at that. "Potter seems good," Parvati mused. They all looked at Hermione. "6," she said biting her inner cheek.

Their eyes just bulged out at that.

"Number of orgasms on the first time ever," Ginny asked.

"None," replied Parvati a little crestfallen, "the guy was douchebag!"

"2. But it was quite painful and very much evened out the joy of the orgasms!" Lavender replied.

"5," Hermione flushed scarlet, remembering her first night.

All the girls froze. "You were a virgin bride, weren't you?" asked Lavender in utter shock.

Hermione just nodded and asked, in a dire attempt to change the subject, "Moving on… Craziest place you've done the deed in."

"School alcove," Lavender said, "the one on the fourth floor, it's really deep and dark," she winked.

"I need to try that," said Ginny, "The orchard at the Burrow. The fear of being seeing kind of adds to the excitement for me."

"In the fields," Parvati replied, "Amidst the full grown crops. It was amazing," she gushed on.

The girls giggled again.

All these crazy sex questions were successfully driving Hermione up against the wall and she slowly began to hit her head rhythmically against the nearest bed.

The questions continued…. "Favourite sex position? Favourite sex toy? Favourite game in the bed? Code words?" and one by one all their secrets were out. Hermione's head was buzzing by the end of the 20 questions, hers being the lamest of them all, apparently.

For dare, Lavender was asked to go fully cloaked for an entire day starting tomorrow morning. "But I'm meeting my ministry match tomorrow," she complained. "Too bad," Parvati mouthed and winked. Lavender folded her arms in front of her chest and sat in a corner trying to give everyone the silent treatment.

Parvati was engaged to her ministry match already, a guy from Hufflepuff. Her dare was to go to him, perform a strip tease and then run back down. She happily obliged. She came back almost an hour later, flushed and looking way too happy for a normal Friday night.

Ginny's was to give Harry a lap dance. She happily ran to his room. She too took a good hour to be back, if not longer.

Hermione's was to visit Draco in his dorm. Her roommates knew they didn't need to instruct her with anything else, Draco would take good care of everything else after that. Hermione flushed at her dare but was dancing inside to have a good excuse to see him. _I can't very well refuse a dare now can I?_ she thought happily.

Lavender waited for all the other girls to be back…well, all except Hermione. Lavender could bet all her low-cut tops that Hermione would be back only in the morning, she mused darkly, thinking of her own horrid dare for the next day!

Parvati was first to return, followed shortly by Ginny, who much to their surprise brought with her an enchanted map of the school where they saw Hermione's and Draco's dot almost on top of each other all night long and they all giggled in a way that only teenage girls can, sighing happily for their ever-the-virgin Gryffindor Princess.

!

Draco on the other hand was not too happy about being left alone by his friends for their first weekend back, but they were spending their weekend meeting their ministry matches so he couldn't really do anything about it. Making his way to his dorm from the common room, he, however, got the shock of his life when he pulled apart the drapes around his bed and saw Hermione sitting in a corner, knees hugging her chest, chin resting on her knees, arms around her legs.

"Am I dreaming or is there really a Gryffindor in the Slytherin dorms?" he drawled, his heart doing a happy jig inside. _She came to me!_

"Ha! Very ha! Draco….. Don't get too excited, I am here on a dare."

"Really now? Do tell." He got in and shut the drapes off, silence spelled the room and his bed and added extra privacy spells on the room, to ensure no one walked in on them. He copied her stance and settled himself beside her while she narrated the entire episode to him.

"Huh! I always knew about girl dorms gossips but this is…well…." he trailed off. "So, were you dared to only to visit me here? No other _pleasant_ instructions at all?" he asked, piquing his eyebrows suggestively.

"NO! Just that!" she all but shrieked nervously. It was the first time that she had gone to him after all.

"Okay then, since it's well past curfew, you can sleep here tonight," he said, pulling her legs down and holding her head on his arm before it hit the bed, "Good night love," he kissed her forehead and shut his eyes, keeping his face devoid expressions, counting from one in his head, wanting to see how long she'd hold up.

"You're gonna sleep?" she asked when he was on three. He smirked internally at that. _Not too long then._

"Well wife, in case you've forgotten, we have a wager. You'll come to me and only then do we engage in our _pleasant activities._ You're not here for you, you're here for a dare. I don't want you to say I cheated this win out. So I won't count this time, so sleep it is," he said and pulled her flush against him again counting from one…

"But…. I'm here… What more do you need?" _Seven,_ smirked Draco.

"I'd like you to say – Draco darling you win. I can't resist your charm. Come take me. Then give me a big kiss, igniting all my passion and we can take it _pleasantly_ from there."

She snorted. "I'll say no such thing."

"Trust me darling, I know. Therefore, for the third time, good night." He crushed her into him, making sure to touch her breasts a little while doing that. She groaned. He smiled. _One, two, three, four…._

"Draco I….. Why is this stupid wager so important to you anyway?" she snapped, her sexual frustration not helping her in anyway.

"I've already thought of what I want from you," he shrugged. She would kill him once she found out what it was, but for now he was going to stay mum and live a little more. _One…._

"Aah… Fine…" She straddled him, cuffing his night shirt's collar in her hands, "Draco, I relent. You win. I want you. I've missed you. And now that I'm here and for some reason your roommates aren't, I don't want to waste time bickering. It's Friday night Draco, show some spirit," she whined. He laughed.

She gave him a look of pure lust, challenge shinning in her eyes. She had just received way too many tips on dealing with such situations and she'd just put those to use, she thought confidently. Then slowly, while still straddling him, she opened the buttons on her coat, something silver shining under it. When it was fully opened, she banished her coat to Draco's dresser. Draco just stared at her, hunger evident in his eyes and elsewhere, poking into her sensitive skin.

She was wearing the same silver negligee from their honeymoon, the one that he had asked her to wear for him then but she had flat out refused. "Better late than never right?" she asked a little coyly.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" Draco said with amusement but it came out a tad too gruffly, his ache for her making his throat go all dry. He ran his big hands up and down her sides, the tiny shimmers on the shiny material feeling soft yet rough at the same time against the skin of his quidditch toughened hands. Despite her bet against him, she had brought an item of seduction with her, to their school no less! He was happy, proud and highly aroused all at once.

"Who knew my goody two shoes, book-worm of a Gryffindor wife was actually a seductive temptress at heart?" he teased, his right hand settled on her side as the web between his thumb and forefinger supported the underside of her left breast as he ran his thumb erotically over her taut nipple, just as his left hand nestled the small of her back to support her while his tone sent a shiver down her spine.

"Come here," he whispered, pushing her down on him, crushing her lips to his, rolling her tight left peak between his thumb and forefinger, showing her all his love, passion and hunger in that one kiss, as he switched their position and got her under him.

Slowly, he let his hands travel over her, as if reminding them of all her curves. He massaged all her skin, holding on to her tightly. "This looks beautiful on you but I just want to rip it off," he grumbled, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and neck.

"Then do it," she whispered. He stopped, looking deep into her eyes. He groaned out loud when he saw her desire. Fisting his hands at the neckline of the negligee, he pulled it apart, ripping it right through the centre.

"You're the only one who has ever affected me this way." He growled, when he saw her bare flesh, her crux barely hidden by an equally shinny silvery translucent scrap of material. "What is this nothingness?" he groaned, fingering the material at her waist while grinding his ever hardening wood against her.

"Muggle.. underwear.." she moaned, "it's called a g-.."

"I am going to do my level best to ensure you don't lose interest in muggle clothing ever," he promised as he found a weak link in her underwear and tugged it off her with one hard rip. He devoured her before she could even process his sentence. He had her crashing on her first orgasm before he even touched her core.

"Draco.." she moaned, grinding her hips to his.

"Yes, my love," he answered, moving his right hand down her body, licking her navel and massaging her left breast, trying to hold his own excitement in check. "Draco… I need…."

"What is it that you need my love? Is it this?" he asked seductively, slipping his finger in her and pulling it out. She groaned in frustration, he laughed in strain. "Or is it this?" he asked again, inserting two fingers this time as he bit at her navel and pulled his fingers out again, before she could appreciate the friction. "Or this?" he asked, repeating the same action with three of his skilled fingers, crooking them in her before pulling them out. Her eyes almost rolled into her skull at that. "Aaaahhhh….. Draco….."

"Or do you need this love?" he asked bending his head in the v of her legs, massaging her clit with his forefinger while opening her entry with his thumbs. He held her legs apart with his elbows, knowing she would instinctively try to shut them initially and he dipped his tongue in her, slowly, languidly, before circling her nub with it. "You taste like raw honey, do you know that love?" he said huskily.

"Draco," Hermione whined in protest, "stop…..teas….in…."

"Did you just call me a tease Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked looking affronted, wanting to see her reaction to the name.

"You know you're being one Mr. Malfoy," she drawled right back.

He sucked in a short breath. She hadn't objected to the name! _That was a first!_ He was all over her at once. His hands, his mouth, his tongue and teeth, followed quickly by him filling her throbbing core, everything was happening to soon, the overlapping sensations being too intense, for her to even get a word out. She had no time to catch her breath as orgasm after orgasm peaked and crashed inside her. By the time he was done, Hermione was parched and yet too tired to even lift her finger, forget about actually gulping water down. She mumbled some long-overdue incoherent words on his chest and crashed on him.

He hugged her tight, securing her in his blanket. One of his old fantasies had come true that night. He smiled at that. He was going to make this a long night, he promised himself, smiling at his wife's sleeping form sprawled almost on top him. _Single beds do have their own appeal after all,_ he thought, kissing her forehead and hugging her close.

He woke her up every other hour, as if he just couldn't get enough of her. She happily met him all the way, feeling the same. The week away, her pronouncement of him being hers, all just mixed up together to make their hunger for each other insatiable.

She was so tired with being up almost all night long, she woke up only past mid-day on Saturday, turning around to find Draco in bed with her. She smiled at that.

"It's so good to finally wake up in your arms again," she said turning to kiss him happily. He bent his head down and kissed her back and again the passion began.

"Aaahh…. I'm never going to get enough of you witch," he groaned, coming in her once again, dipping his head just then to give her a big hickey on the pulse point below her neck. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't realise what he'd done. _She's going to hex me sideways when her friends see that_ he thought laughingly.

"Draco, now I really need to go back. I'm hungry," Hermione complained, doing her best to hide her modesty by staying as much under his blanket as she could.

Quirking a brow at her silliness, Draco asked, "Wearing what love?"

She furrowed her brows at that. "You came to my room wearing a negligee that I tore. And if you, even for one second think, I'd let you walk starkers beneath that coat of yours from here to the Gryffindor tower in broad day light, you can think again."

"Oh!" she said, shocked.

He smirked. "Here, eat something," he conjured a lap table and summoned a concoction of biscuits and chocolates from his cupboard. "We'll have to occupy ourselves otherwise till tonight, then I'll drop you back to your unholy tower."

Just like that, they spent the whole of Saturday in his bed, finding new ways to keep themselves occupied. Past mid-night, Draco forced her into one of his shirts, refusing to let her walk out starkers beneath her coat. And when she did that, seeing his shirt drown her little form out, he ended up taking her right there, against the window, then stripped her again saying she looked way too sexy for him to control his feelings yet and to let her go just then. It was only in the wee hours of Sunday morning that he reluctantly dropped her back to her dorm, wearing his shirt under her coat and then covering her up in his invisibility cloak and kissing her longingly near the fat lady's portrait. She quietly walked up to her room, changed into her pajamas and contently slept all through the morning, hugging Draco's shirt close to her as she did that.

Draco was teased mercilessly by her girlfriends when he came to see them at their table after lunch. He simply laughed their antics off, stating his wife was way too delectable and sexy for his peace of mind and he had no control over himself where she was concerned. Then he continued to stare at the brunette near them, laughing on seeing her turn red and redder by the second…..


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 16: THE INNER-MOST FEARS**

It had been more than a month that they were back to school. And they were studying bogarts that week in the Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had set a big cupboard in the grounds that had the bogart locked in it.

"Professor Lupin had taught y'all how to magic one I was told. So we will only look at the Bogart for how to capture and lock it in. I hope y'all have read the chapter I asked you to in the last class. I will leave the bogart on the grounds and you have to track and capture it, bringing it here and locking it in. Ready class?"

They all nodded. The Gryffindors shared this class with the Slytherins and the two brightest students of the year were busy warming their eyes on each other while half-heartedly listening to all the plans their groups were making to capture the bogart and one up the other house.

"And… here it goes," Hagrid boomed and off flew the bogart, hiding somewhere around. Everyone started their tracking attempts, Draco and Hermione included. There were a few sightings and screams but no one had captured it yet and half the class time had passed. Just when everyone was losing interest and talking amongst themselves, Hermione's blood curling screams filled the air.

Hermione, who was chatting up with Harry, Ron and Ginny, froze at the sound of her voice and they all then ran towards it. The sight that greeted them had Hermione's heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She saw herself, hand bleeding with the 'mudblood' written on it and Draco crouched beside her screaming and howling in pain.

"Don't do that. Just stop. Please stop. Don't do that to her," he kept repeating as he tried to gather her in his arms and protect her from the unseen danger. "I can't fall short twice. I need to protect you. Hermione, wake up…. Don't leave me… I'll protect you. Just stop this. Please," he kept repeating.

Hermione dashed to him and hugged him in her arms. "Draco that's not me. It's the bogart. Leave it be. It's preying on your fear. You had nothing to do with that. It was all that horrid woman not you."

"How can you say that?! I stood there, just transfixed as she tortured you. I wasn't able to protect you. I failed… I wasn't," and he cried still looking at the bogart Hermione, behind her and trying to pull her into him.

Hermione turned herself, to capture the bogart and end Draco's plight but the minute she was facing it, the bogart changed into her worst fear and she knelt there as if slapped across her face. There in front of her stood Draco telling her in no uncertain terms that she was an extreme disappointment and that he couldn't wait to rid himself of her. She'd never known Draco's rejection had replaced her fear of failure and she stared at the bogart Draco as it ranted on about all her short comings until Draco pulled her from behind, shoving her head in his chest and shutting her ears and eyes as much as he could with one hand as he fumbled around for his wand to capture the bogart.

Her friends stepped in then, the scene in front having frozen them all for bit; and within no time they had the bogart captured and levitated into the cupboard, earning 50 points for Gryffindor.

The bell rang. The class left. All but two who were rooted to the spot.

Both hugging each other. Draco on the ground with Hermione cradled on his lap. Draco ran calming hands all over Hermione's back as she locked her arms around his nape and buried her head in the crook of his neck, tears flowing from both their eyes every now and then.

"I'd never think of you as a disappointment. I love you too much for that. I love everything about you, I could never be disappointed in you, even if you tried to do just that," he kept saying.

"Draco, it was not your fault. You were a victim, just like me. I've never blamed you for any of it. You have to forgive yourself for that love. If you'd interfered your parents would have faced the music. You had to stay away, I understand Draco. Don't worry," she was saying.

"Are you crazy? I had to rely on an ex- family house elf to save my love! Do you even know how that feels? I could never forgive myself for that."

"Draco…. Let it go love…. It's not something we need to remember ever."

"I see the scar every time I come to you. I hate myself more when I see you covering it up every morning. I kills me to know I was the first one to use that vile word on you."

"Draco!" she whispered, weeping a little and she pulled him into her and tried to kiss his pain away. She just didn't know any more words to help him through it.

For the first time ever, she felt him hesitate. Not giving an inch, she brought him in closer and deepened the kiss asking for more from him. It took him a long while but he finally pulled her in close and kissed her back.

"That was by far the worst day of my life! Seeing you like that, it just… I almost killed myself after that. If mother hadn't seen and stopped me, I'd have probably….. I begged Dobby to come for your rescue and barely put up a fight with Potter when he stupefied me. And yet… and yet it was all too late. I was beaten up bad after that and I took it all in because I knew I deserved that and more for letting you suffer like that. For choosing my parents' safety over yours."

She just stared at him and hugged him closer. "Draco… I am sorry. I never knew…."

He got her in crushingly to him and held her there, in his arms all through the day till the sun set.

"We.. we need to get inside Draco. Everyone must be looking for us."

He just nodded. "I am sorry. I am very sorry Hermione for letting you down like that, for not protecting you that day. I'll never forgive myself for that but I promise I'll never choose anyone else before you ever again. You are my singular priority from now till the end of my days. I'll never fall short of protecting you ever again."

That sprang tears to her eyes. She had never been anyone's sole priority to the exclusion of all else before. She just nodded, not really knowing what to say anymore.

They walked back together, hand in hand, when Draco turned to her. "You can never disappoint me love. Even if you tried. And trust me, the day I ask you to walk out of my life is day I'm killed and someone else is polyjuiced as me. I no longer care to live a life that doesn't have you in it. My life would all just be…. worthless and hollow without you in it."

She saw the sincerity in his intense silver gaze and knew he meant every word he said. She met his gaze and he saw her love in them. He gasped in shock. "Hermione…." he whispered and bent down to kiss her, right at the main entrance, with the castle as a backdrop, the sky a light grey, a few stars dusted across it. "Me too," he whispered close to her lips and then hugged her tight before they entered the castle, making their way to the Great Hall, still holding hands.

Draco dropped her to her seat, pulling her bench and then pushing it in from behind for her. "Take good care of yourself for me," he whispered in her ear and kissed the top of her head before walking off to his seat. He sat right in front of her and every time she looked up, she saw him looking at her and he gave her small smile.

 _I love you darling with all my being. I'm crazy about you. I always have been. I always will be,_ he wanted to say incessantly in her head every time she looked up at him but he settled for a small smile instead. He'd seen the love for the first time in her eyes and for now that was enough for him. He knew she needed time to figure it out for herself before she would come and tell him that. So he'd wait… for now… he had waited long enough, he could wait just a little while longer… and their eyes met…. _I love you darling with all my being. I'm crazy about you. I always have been. I always will be,_ he thought again…. And gave her a small smile instead…


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 17: BEING A MALFOY**

Somehow something had changed between them in first few weeks of being back to school. And now two months down, Hermione craved Draco as much as he craved her. She wanted to be around him, as much as he wanted to be around her. And she'd realized her feelings were too strong for her to control, so she just gave in to them and found that she actually quite enjoyed meeting Draco at the oddest of places at the oddest of hours and indulging in some quick chats, hugs, kisses or even some _pleasant activities_. She smiled at that. He really would not let that one go.

They had done it by the lake behind a big rock where he'd said he'd always dreamed of taking a special girl with him just there, the restricted section in the library where she had identified a particular spot back in her fifth year and had expressed her wish to use it with him and he had been just too eager to fulfil her naughty fantasy. They had even done it in an empty classroom once when they'd just stumbled upon it while walking through a corridor post-curfew and he'd told her that the room was begging for some action at the lonely time it was facing. He had not let a single opportunity of being with her slip him by and had happily taken her hard behind the quidditch pitch when she'd surprised him with a visit during their practise, holding her hand tightly while his team left and then dragging her behind the stands to show her how much her surprise meant to him; and she had been much too happy to oblige. Seeing Draco, all commanding as he instructed and trained his team had really turned her on, and she could only wish that she would someday muster the courage to tell him that she wanted him to be just as commanding with her sometimes too, then she had blushed profusely, lost in her naughty thoughts and Draco had smirked wickedly on seeing her all flushed, with her books open in front of her yet eyes upturned watching him lustfully as he hovered close to her side of the pitch watching his team play the practise game and throwing out corrections every now and then.

She smiled, shaking her head when she remembered the hour before the first quidditch match of the season. Hermione had been sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor table, Harry beside her, Ron and Ginny in front of her, the other three in their gaming robes, munching out bits of breakfast and humming with nervous energy, when Draco had walked up to them, Blaise and Theo laughing behind him, the three Slytherins in their own gaming robes as well. Smelling an approaching fight between the forever rival houses, Hermione had turned to glare at Draco, who had just flashed her friends his trade-marked smirk and knotted his fingers in her hair just as she had stood up to glare at him. "I came for a kiss from my lady luck," he had whispered close to her lips, melting all of Hermione's thoughts, rational or otherwise, tugged her hair, brought her close and kissed her well, rousing a loud round of cat-calls from all around the Great Hall. Giving her a smouldering look, he had then asked quite cheekily, "Won't you tell me to kick the opponent team's ass, my love?" And his smirk had never left his smug face at all when she had dazedly nodded and wished him all the best and hoped for his team's win. With another toe-curling kiss from Draco and a laughing look from his friends, the Slytherin gits had left her to her fate with her friends, with her husband turning around at the door of the halls to run his tongue quite provocatively on his lips for her to see before disappearing with his friends. Before Ron could fight her for wishing well to the rival team, Harry had looked at Ginny hungrily saying Draco's idea wasn't half bad and then they had both leaned in on the table and eaten each other's faces out, effectively shutting Ron up who had walked out immediately with a sour face. And Hermione was sure the good luck kisses had worked too, for Harry had caught the snitch while Draco's team had won the match and she had celebrated her husband's first win of the season with him in the big and beautiful perfect's bathroom that he was entitled to use as a quidditch team captain and where he had given his all to convince her in between hot caresses that he'd won the match only because of her good luck kiss. Needless to say the good luck kiss and the celebration tradition had thereafter stuck.

Draco had even gotten Hermione up on his broom, a feat by itself, as his wish for winning their wager and made out with her hot and heavy while they were still in the air. He had then taken her to the top of the Gryffindor Tower, citing it as his favourite place on the grounds since he felt closer to her every time he flew up there; and made love to her till mid night on its roof. Then he had brought out a small cauldron cake with a single candle and wished her for her birthday and then they'd gone on till the wee hours of the morning with Draco ensuring her birthday started with a bang and lots of happiness. That evening he had broken into the Gryffindor common room with Harry's help and had stayed glued to her side as she had celebrated her birthday with her friends. Before leaving though, he had pulled her into a secluded corner in the common room, kissed and wished her again while pinning a beautiful broach made of gold and colourful precious jewels, that he'd designed himself, to her t-shirt. The pattern had an interloped D and H at the centre with a lot of leaves, flowers and birds around the letters. She smiled as she touched it, now pinned on her school robes.

And now she was waiting for him in the room of requirements. He knew she was here. Just like she knew he would come. He had received the letter the same morning from the ministry. He had run down to the Great Hall, barely fixing his tie as he got there and came clashing at the Gryffindor table. He'd stopped suddenly, realising the number of people present there and brought his mask back on all over his face except his eyes. He had dipped his head down and greeted every one of her friends sitting with her, "Weasel, he-Potter, she-Potter, Fatbottom," then he'd given her a blinding smile "Malfoy," and he'd walked away, without a backward glance, all the way till his table and sat down at his spot opposite her, still smiling silly, his beautiful eyes going all silver with pleasure and then turning dark with something else.

Hermione hadn't known the ministry would send him a notice so she wasn't aware of what had brought his extreme glee on till he'd greeted her. She had sent in the papers early, wanting to finish the task before Christmas. That was to be her gift to him. She had wanted it to be a surprise. But she didn't repent it, his sheer happiness that morning was enough for her.

" _Room of Requirement,"_ he had whispered seductively in her head and then gone back to his breakfast, his eyes never once leaving her face, while her table had erupted with a plethora of questions and boisterous teasing.

The minute he stepped in the room, Draco shut the door close and devested them both, his mouth hungrily tasting every part of her. "You have no idea what this means to me," he said huskily. "Hermione…. Hermione Malfoy…. Oh that sounds perfect! Does it not Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione kissed him back, loving the sound of her name on his lips. "It definitely does Mr. Malfoy. Though it kind of ruined my Christmas surprise for you. I'll now have to think of something else."

"Hhmm… Best gift ever. You can only top it with a baby now. Maybe a little girl, who looks just like you, plays with books instead of dolls, monopolises my time and makes me want to spoil her rotten. Nothing else apart from that will ever come close to this."

Hermione froze. "You don't have to give me one _this_ Christmas, Granger. I'll wait till you're ready, damn the law. Don't worry."

"Malfoy."

"Hhmm.. What?"

"No… Malfoy… Not Granger… Malfoy."

Pulling his face back to look at her, he smiled his dazzling smile again. "Yes it is, isn't it?" _I love you so damn much Hermione I just want to crush you into me_ he thought smiling. Pushing her on the bed provided by the room and pouncing on her….stroke by stroke driving her over the edge…again and again and again and again….all day long.

They rode their orgasms together and after a few moments of reprieve, from when he had crashed on her chest, he rolled over. She had shut her eyes after the act and was snuggling closer to him, a light brush of colour on her cheeks. That's when it hit him. _She still blushed!_ In spite of being married to him for the past 4 months, she still blushed, her touches were still shy, her kisses a tad tentative at the start. And he could count the times she initiated on the fingers of one hand; she only ever participated whole-heartedly. He had been so caught up in his own desires and fantasies that he had forgotten his primary duty towards her. She had come to their marital bed a virgin and he had forgotten to tutor her! He had lost himself in her blushes and her shy touches and never helped her discover her true potential; embrace her own sexuality! He couldn't fail her at that rudimentary a level; he wouldn't fail her ever, he swore vehemently. He had to change her perceptions of herself and her sexuality. Pronto!

"Granger," he said turning on his side, looking at her, his head propped up in his hands, "if I can get the Headmistress to permit it, will you come to the Manor with me for the weekend? The parents are out in France at the moment and we'd have the whole place to ourselves. Do you think you could bring yourself to leave your books and assignments behind and come stay with me for two whole days without them?"

She looked at him, knowing that something had changed in his demeanour from a minute back. She thought of all the work that she had done and the little bit she had left. It was Thursday night so she had two free periods the next day to finish what was left and she could finish the remaining next week after she was back, so she'd still be a week ahead with her assignments. "Hermione, Draco, Hermione, not Granger. And yes, I think I can manage that. It'll be nice to not sneak around over the weekend. When would you like to leave?"

"I'll ask Headmistress McGonagall and try to get the permission to leave post dinner tomorrow. I'll let you know once I have her permission," he said and went back to holding her flush against himself. Hermione relaxed at that, admonishing her own thoughts from a minute back and enjoyed the feel of her husband's arms around her. She snuggled in a little more and felt him stirring again. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, " _Something_ tells me we might not be done here yet."

" _Something_ might be right," he said, bending down to capture her lips again.

!

He had secured the necessary permissions and they were walking towards Hogsmeade, from there they'd apparate straight into their bedroom. They walked side-by-side but Draco purposely neither touched her nor spoke to her. His plan would work best if she was a little worked up, that would get her to make choices she may otherwise not consider.

For her part, Hermione was tensed. She felt the change in Draco again and all her ill-giving from the previous evening resurfaced. When they popped into their bedroom, she could take it no more. Turning around to face him, she said, "I missed you."

"Really," he said, "show me."

She furrowed her brows, as if trying to read him like a particularly difficult part of a new chapter in her textbook. "How?"

Draco made sure to keep his face blank. Before yesterday, her claim would have him jumping her immediately, but not today. Today, he needed more from her, much more.

"You're saying you missed. Show me how much. What are you really willing to do to be with me, Granger?" He asked, a tad too coldly.

"Have I done something wrong? Are you annoyed on me?"

He winced internally at the doubt in her eyes and got his body to relax a little. _This is all new for her, I'll have to cut her some slack._ He let the tension in his shoulders abate for a bit, brought all his love to his eyes and in the kindest of ways told her, "You came to me a virgin Granger and it was my duty to tutor you, but I fell short. I was just so consumed with my own desire for you that I never helped you discover your own sexuality. But that changes today. I won't stand for my wife to be so submissive and meek in bed. My wife exudes passion, she colours every aspect of her life with it, so why not our bed? I want to see what my wife is truly capable of," his voice was rising a little towards the end but it suddenly went down when he almost whispered, as if making a request to her, "Will you please show me what my wife can do? Will you please let me be a part of your self-discovery?"

"Yes," she whispered, lost in his stormy eyes. "But you'll have to show me how. Will you help me through this Draco?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Now, show me to what limits you can go for me, Granger."

"How?"

"Remove your clothes slowly, seductively, for my pleasure and _yours_. Try to arouse me, without touches."

"How is that even possible?"

"The same way I do it for you when we pass each other in the hallways at school. You go wet for me then, don't you?" he said with a knowing smirk.

"Yes," she blushed and looked down.

"Leave your inhibitions behind Granger, and show me my wife in her true spirit."

She kept her eyes on him and started towards him to unbutton his shirt. "No touching me Granger."

Fire lit her eyes. _Good_ he thought. Never breaking her eye contact with him she shrugged out of her clothes, tossing one by one right on his face. He laughed and dodged them all, annoying her a little more. But he caught her panties with a lazy motion of his hand and brought them to his nose, inhaling deeply. "Hhmm.. musky," he breathed. Her pupils dilated. _She liked that,_ he thought.

"Lie down at the centre of the bed."

She did just that. Her hair wildly spread on the pillow and the sheets, hands beside her head, her body spread out for his scrutiny. He let his hunger for her show in his eyes as they travelled from her toes till her face, arresting her gaze once again, raising her own hunger for him.

"Are you wet from me now, love?" he asked softly.

She dry swallowed. "Yes."

"Show me how wet you are. Show me what you'd want me to do to you right now."

"You want me to …. touch myself?"

"Yes. Touch yourself, Granger. How can it be wrong to love our own self? To pleasure your own self? You buy books for your mind's pleasure, don't you? So what's wrong in doing something for your body's pleasure?" he spoke a tad loudly, and then went soft again, "Come through for me love. I want see my wife riding her pleasure. Will you do that? For me? Please."

She was hypnotised by his eyes, the way he was speaking and she wanted to be every bit the woman he called his wife in those statements.

"We've been making love for months now. I'm sure you have some moves you've stored away as your favourites. Will you show them do me? Help me refresh my memory," he asked of her.

 _Well, when he spoke like that….._ she thought and slithered a little on the black silk sheets, cutting a seductive picture unknowingly. Then she bit her bottom lip nervously and moved her hands to touch her breast. First the left one, then the right. She lift one up and licked it as far as she could. Draco had to grind his teeth and fist his hands in his pockets to control himself or else he was sure he would come in his pants!

She went on like that for a few more minutes, switching breasts in every few strokes of her pink tongue and then while continuing to lick at her left breast, she moved her right hand further south, slowly, as if feeling every inch of her body. Then she quickly inserted one finger inside her core and gasped. She was extremely wet. Slowly she continued her ministrations. They started with one finger and continued till she had two buried deep within herself, coaxing her releasing. She had stopped licking her breast and was only pumping herself. "Draco.." she cried.

Draco's control snapped and he was on her in a heartbeat. "Continue," he ordered in a strained voice and brought his head down to her core, firmly inserting his tongue in the mix that was now moving in and out of her while he rubbed her sensitive nub with his thumb. "Oh…. Draco…." she moaned again while they both coaxed her to her release. She rode out her orgasm in all her glory, flushing deeply.

"Taste yourself, love. See how sweet you really are. Know why I'm addicted to you and you alone," he instructed her in a little hoarse and breathless voice. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking her juices clean off the first one. While she was still licking her first finger, Draco could contain himself no more. He reached near her face and brought the second finger to his mouth, tasting her on her finger, with her licking the other finger just beside him, their breaths mingled. Not once since the beginning of the evening had she lost eye contact with him, baring herself open for him and seeing the effects of it reflected in his eyes. It was all way too much for him. "Do you want to come again Granger?"

"Yes, Draco, please."

"Tell me what to do then. I'll do exactly as you ask, no more and definitely no less."

"First of all Draco, I need you to stop calling me Granger, at least in the privacy of our bed chambers. I feel like your speaking to my father every time you call me that in our bedroom."

He chuckled at that. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"Come up with a special bedroom name or even Hermione will do, just not Granger okay?"

"All right, kitten."

"Oh that's worse! I feel like a petulant 5 year old now."

"But I feel that's the best animal for you. You are my sex _kitty_. A _hell cat_ when you're angry and your _pussy_ ," he said, inserting two fingers in her core, eliciting a loud moan from her, "is my favourite place in the world. Take a pick. Which one of these would you like?"

"Hermione, Draco. Just Hermione."

He sent his fingers in again. Pumping them a little faster this time. "I don't think I gave that as an option."

"But…..it's…aaaahhhhh…..my…like"

"I don't understand you kitten, could you please repeat that?" he whispered beside her lips, taking her in for a long kiss, while continuing to pump her hard. Just when he felt her walls closing on his fingers, he slowed the pace down. "If you want to come again tonight, you need to pick a name love. Now."

She gulped and looked at him with unseeing eyes. "Whatever you say Draco. Anything. I'll respond to your call. Just. Don't. Stop."

He threw his head back and laughed. "That's my wanton kitty cat. Just the way I like her. Kitten it is then."

She just nodded, losing herself to his new rhythm again. She came again. This time he licked her clean off his fingers and she mimicked his previous action, bringing herself close to his face. He growled like an animal, biting into her shoulder, hard. She cried in pain but did not move, wanting the mark to show for many more days to come. "What do you want me to do now kitten?"

Her eyes were still a little glassy, gaze a little wavering. "Fuck me Draco! Fuck me rough and make me come twice as hard."

Draco felt a rock in his pants at her order. Not having the patience to shrug off his clothes, he divested himself with the spell and entered her hard, simultaneously throwing her legs over his shoulders while kneeling between her legs. The new angle had her panting in no time. Draco's hard movement deep inside her body, the pull in her thigh muscles from the stretch, the intoxicating rhythm of their bodies beating against each other was all too much for Hermione to take and she closed her eyes, giving in to the sensations.

"Look at me hell cat. I want to see you reach your peak. I want to ride your pleasure when you come down from you high."

She stared back at him. And for the first time he saw unadulterated lust shining in her eyes. "Fuck Hermione," he exploded and increased the pace way too much for her comfort but she dug her nails in his thighs and his ass and met him thrust for thrust all the way, till they both came cascading down from their orgasms. He fell on her limply and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her body, as close as she possibly could. He was still sheathed inside her, neither bothering about it at the moment. They laid down like that for a good 20 minutes. It took them that long to gain back the control over their breathing. "Did I hurt you?" Draco asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I enjoyed it. Stop worrying love," she whispered kissing the top of his head and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her.

 _Love. She called me love._ His heart sang at the sweetness of the word, pulling her closer he kissed her forehead, letting sleep claim him too.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 18: REALIZATION**

The weekend was a blur of sensations for Hermione. Someway, somehow Draco had her begging for sex numerous times on both days at the oddest of the places. They had done it in on the park bench animal style for the first time. They had done it near the vineyards, the place where their reception was held, there they had pounced on each other and Draco had her pinned to a pillar going hard and taking her up fast. Again at the cellar, she had jumped him and he had imprisoned her between himself and the floor and coaxed her get on top for the first time. And the worst part was, she had dictated all those places and happily engineered all those positions, most of them out in the open for any of the elves to walk in on them. And not just that too, he had refused to take things further without her instructions and she had proceeded to instruct him, every minute detail by minute detail and he had simply followed her instructions!

She really did have a naughty mind, she mused. Or maybe it was her husband's effect rubbing off on her, she thought, as she looked up from where she was sitting at the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin sitting in front of her at his table. He looked up then, as if feeling her eyes on him and smirked when she looked away immediately. _That ass,_ she thought. _That ass who fucked his way to my heart!_ she corrected, sudden realisation dawning on her. She would never have consented to any of it had she not been in love with him. It was only her love that wanted him to know _all_ about her – naughty and nice, she realized scowling at her plate. She was screwed! She was in love with Draco Malfoy!

"May I please know why my wife looks like she has swallowed a rotten egg whole?" his eyes were sparkling with mirth, as he looked down at her from where he was standing on the other side of her table.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" she asked, arching a brow.

That furrowed his. She was using his last name. Something was not right.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his tone immediately serious now, piquing Harry and Ron's protective instincts towards Hermione too.

"Drop it Malfoy. I don't want to talk about it." Saying this, she picked up her bags and started walking towards her History of Magic class. Unfortunately, Draco was running behind her in no time and they shared this class. There was no avoiding him then!

Meanwhile, Draco was fighting off the threats from her friends and wondering if she was second guessing their time together over the weekend. And he did not need that! He had loved the kinky side of his wife and wanted to explore it more, all through his life. He'd be damned if he let her talk herself out of it. Ignoring the agitated Gryffindors, he ran back towards his table for his bag and then sprinted behind her through the corridors. There was no point in her running away from him. They shared that class! He was going to talk to her during the class because something told him that he wouldn't even see the dust settle behind her, after it. _Thank God it is History of Magic, no one bothers about it anyway and the Professor is none the wiser of the class's shenanigans._

She picked out the last bench in the class, near the wall, away from all and immediately realised her mistake when Draco threw an award winning smile at her popped himself right beside her.

"Sod off Malfoy!" she cried.

"No chance _Malfoy_ ," he sang.

Both her eyebrows rose and eyes bulged out. _If she widens her eyes anymore, they'll pop out of her head_ he thought laughing inside, but kept a blank face on the outside.

"Whatsoever happened to Granger?"

"My wife warned me against it. Says it makes her feel like I'm talking to her dad," he smirked.

"Right…"

"Oh I forgot, it was to be kitten, wasn't it? Sorry _kitten_."

"Don't you dare call me that Malfoy."

"I thought we settled this Friday night."

"We most certainly did not. I refuse to be….aaahhh."

Draco had mumbled a mufiato spell around them and pushed his hand up her skirt and in her tights, rubbing against her core. "So you were saying…"

"Keep your hands to yourself Draco," she bit back.

"There. Now that wasn't so difficult was it _Hermione_?" he asked innocently, pulling his hand out of her tights.

She huffed in her anger, grit at her teeth and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need to know what is causing my wife's foul temper." No reply.

"Did someone say or do something to you?" No reply.

"Is it something to do with your friends?" No reply.

He gulped, hoping against hope it was not this. "Is it me? Our weekend together?" Her eyes widened, "No," she tried to scoff.

"Thou art protest too much," he said using a line from one of her muggle books he had read over the summer. "You're a bad liar Hermione. Lay it on me. What happened? What's gotten you so worked up?"

 _Fuck you Draco Malfoy! s_ he thought. First you make me fall in love with you, then you give me no time to sort my thoughts before pouncing on me, demanding explanation for a minor change in my expression. _Really?!_ She was exasperated.

"Tell me Hermione. I'll get it out of you within this lecture, one way or another. It's your choice, will you just tell me or do I need to make it _come_ out of you?"

She scoffed. "Why, are you going to try legilimency on me?"

He smirked. "Nothing so drastic _yet_. I'll save that as my last resort. But I'll make you _come_ out with it," he said, meaningfully flexing his fingers in front of her eyes to make sure she understood his threat.

"You wouldn't…." she understood.

"Try me," he smirked again.

She gulped. This was gonna get out of hand, so to speak. She wondered if he'd really do it. Then thought even if he did, she'd just grit her teeth and bare through it. She had just formed thoughts of love for him, she was not going to air them yet, to him especially. She needed to figure everything out before she made declarations of that sort. So she put her bets on him not carrying out his threat and bent her head in the book, ignoring him. How wrong she was!

Without a second's notice, three of his fingers were playing havoc within her. She gripped her desk and braced herself. He noticed it and charmed the desk to nibble at her hold. "Ouch.." she squeaked. He smirked again. " _Come_ with it Hermione, you know you want to," he whispered seductively in her ears, knowing she went over the edge when he did that. He felt her walls closing in on his fingers, _good_ now he had where he wanted her. "Tell me now Hermione or you're not getting you want," he kept his fingers embedded inside her to let her know what she was missing but made no further move.

"Draco, please," she looked at him with haze filled eyes. He knew how close she was.

"Tell me and we finish what we've started."

"Together?"

He thought about it, a few slow strokes to get her to speak and he'd still have enough time to ensure she didn't go back on her side of the deal. He crooked his fingers in her as an answer. She dug her nails into his forearms and drew out blood, wanting to scream at the lethargic pace he was taking.

"Come Hermione, give and you shall get," he whispered again.

" _ithinkminlovewithyou."_

"What? That makes no sense. Try again, slower this time." He increased his pace to keep the pressure rising in her. He'd do good as a torturer she thought darkly. Then blanched at the thought of him doing anything like this with any other girl ever again.

"I said. I think. I'm. in. with. love. you." She finished, banging her head on his shoulder, spent.

He on the other hand froze at her confession. She was too tired to take in his response to her declaration. _Thank Merlin!_ Or she'd have hexed his balls off for what he'd just done.

 _She is in love with me!_

He pulled his fingers out of her, straightening her appearance and stood up, ending the silencing spell around them with a flick of his wand. "Professor we need to be excused. Hermione isn't feeling too well. She feels she's gonna be sick. I need to take her to the infirmary."

Draco didn't wait for a response. He picked Hermione up in arms because he was sure she wouldn't be able to walk just yet and rushed her out of the classroom. "Take good care of her boy," was all Professor Binn's said before continuing with his class as if nothing had happened.

Harry, Ron and Ginny passed worried glances between themselves.

!

"Where are you taking me? And why am I in your arms? Put me down this instant," Hermione asked outraged. Of all the reactions she'd thought her confession might earn, this was not one of them.

"You're in my arms because that's where you belong. I'm not letting you go anywhere else ever again. Now shut up and let me think. All my mental faculties seemed to have shut off on me," Draco complained heatedly.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish, secretly loving his heated confession. She draped her arms around his neck lovingly and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Aaahhh… witch…. I can't think when you're doing that."

He just looked around and pulled her inside the deepest alcove on the floor. The classes were going to be on for an hour more, it should give them some privacy he thought and turned to look at her. It was dark inside so he could only see her silhouette. He put her down, pinning her between the wall and himself and removed his wand from his pocket muttering "Lumos," so he'd have some light to see her face.

"Now, tell me again. What were you saying in the class?" Her eyes bulged out, but there was no answer.

"Don't mess with me now Hermione." Still nothing.

"Shall I tell you about my feelings first then?" he offered softly. She looked up searchingly at his face and nodded.

He looked her in the eye and confessed his love, "I love you Hermione Granger-Malfoy. I've crushed on you since the minute I saw you looking for a lost frog all over the Hogwarts Express. From the moment you punched my face, you've been a permanent resident in my heart." He went on to tell her how he had fancied her since their first year and how his feelings had turned deeper by the end of their third year. And how his feelings had only grown every year after that. He could've gone on and on till midnight but he knew they didn't have that much time just then.

"Did your mother never tell you Hermione, that the guy who pulled your pig tails the most, the same one who got on your frayed nerves on the rainiest day of the year, was probably the one who fancied you the most?" he said, on seeing her mouth hanging open. He laughed, her expression was priceless, definitely something to tell the grandkids about.

"Later, I'll go in as much detail as you want, my love. I promise. Now, tell me, there's something I really want to hear."

It was Hermione's chance then and feeling empowered with Draco's recent confession, she came clean about her extremely recent findings. She looked up at him and said simply, "I love you Draco Malfoy. I really do." And she kissed him soundly on his lips. When they resurfaced for air, Draco muttered a "Finally.." and bent down to take her lips with his again. One thing led to another and before they knew it, he was burying himself deep within her, right there against the wall in the alcove, taking care to shield her, in case there were any nosy passers. They came tumbling down from their high together, kissing and making their confessions of love to one another all through the act. After it, she kept her head on his shoulder, too tired to even lift it. He smiled as he first pulled her tights up and her skirt down, spelling it back to its ironed perfection, he hadn't removed any other clothing of hers since it was quite a public place. And then he pulled up his own trousers, tucking his shirt in as immaculately as he could, given the circumstances.

"I love you," they said again and walked down the corridor hand in hand, fingers laced. The bell rang, all the classes were out. They met their friends near their class, collected their bags and walked ahead together, smiling at each other all through the way.

Life for those two was looking pretty good. Finally…


	20. Chapter 20

**EPILOGUE:**

Draco kept every promise he ever made to Hermione. She wasn't ready to have a baby right after their graduation, so he wrote a long letter to Minister of Magic himself explaining how Malfoys had always had a late baby and that while they were trying very diligently for one, Hermione and himself must be considered as a special case and given more time for birthing a child. He attached 10 generations worth of proof along with his letter for the minister's perusal.

The Minister was sure surprised at the letter but after going through it, he did grant a special licence to Mr. & Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Draco presented that letter to Hermione and added a spell to her womb. When she looked at him questioningly, he winked at her.

"Family contraception spell, love. It can't be detected. So the healers will only know that we're trying, _real hard._ I'll remove it whenever you're ready. Whether it be tomorrow or 50 years later or never at all." He smiled and brought her in for a kiss.

She was ready 5 years later. She was where she wanted to be in life. Top post at the ministry in the Department for Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures and in the arms of her loving husband at home, plus she was an activist who had set hundreds of house elves free, starting with her own home right after graduation. She still rallied on for their freedom and payment even today, coaxing the minister to pass a law for it that would finally come into effect in two short weeks.

So she stood in the balcony, looking at the gardens below, waiting for her husband to come back home from work.

"I'm sorry I'm late love. The meeting ran way too long," Draco said as soon as he saw her there and made his way to stand behind her, pulling her close to him, getting his head down for his welcome kiss as she happily turned her head around for just that.

"Draco… I'm ready. Remove it." She said, looking straight into his eyes, wanting him to know she meant it.

He furrowed his brows in confusion before he understood her reference. "Really?"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Really, really."

He looked flummoxed for all of ten seconds before his face split in a grin. He had his wand out and tapping and her in his arms, picking her up and making their way to bed before Hermione could draw her next breath. "Nine months. Give me nine months and you're going to have your wish," he said happily, eyes all silver, face all grinning as he did everything and more to make her wish come true.

Exactly nine months later, almost to the date, Draco was glaring daggers at the room full of staff, friends and family at the waiting lounge at St. Mungo's, daring them to hold him back. "If I see anyone lift even a finger to stop me, they're going to see the full extent of my ire and my wrath," he promised, threat evident in his eyes as he made his way to the room they had kept his screaming wife in.

He stood rooted to the spot for a good long minute, cringing at her pain and hating himself for being the reason behind it. He was then by her side, holding her hand as she squeezed it tight in hers, as he suffered through every scream and howl of hers for the next five hours before she finally pushed their son out.

After the healers had everything spell cleaned and they administered Draco a vial of skel-reparo to heal the bones Hermione had crushed of his hands, they handed over the small wrapped up baby to Draco and invited all the other visitors in. Draco sat transfixed in the same seat, staring at the little perfection in his arms. _He looks just like me._

The tender look he was regarding the baby with had everyone's eyes misting over. He then looked at Hermione. "Thank you," he whispered softly, "he's perfect." Then swallowing a dry gulp he added, "I'll never make you go through that ever again. I promise."

The whole room erupted in laughter. Hermione just bit her lip. Narcissa looked at Luscious and gave him a knowing smile. He flushed and looked away from her gaze. "The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree, now does it Lu?" she questioned laughingly, as he just wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

Two more years later Hermione was raving mad at Draco, fighting him out on the balcony of their room.

"I know you've put that damned spell back on me. Just remove it already! I want one more. A girl this time."

Draco shuddered at that. "Never," he promised, "Never again. I can't go through that once more. Once was one time too many. Thank you very much," he said, walking into the bedroom.

"I have to bear through it. And I will," she screamed back, following him into the bedroom.

"We'll get Scorp married early and you can dote on his wife. But we are not trying for another child. Ever." And he walked out the door.

And that's when Hermione understood Narcissa's rant about wanting a daughter and requesting her to accompany her on small trips everywhere to do all the girly stuff.

Hermione now fully knew. This is what being a Malfoy meant. Her husband had once made all the wrong choices but he'd made them for all the right reasons. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys always did what was best for their family, _to the exclusion of all else…._

She made her way to their son's room and saw Draco patiently teaching Scorpius ways to straddle his toy broom. She smiled at the scene and went to sit beside them.

"I'll find a way," she whispered to Draco.

"Never," he smirked, still busy with Scorpius.

Twenty years later, when Hermione sat sniffling beside Draco, watching her only son getting married, Draco whispered in her ears, "You're finally getting the daughter you've always wanted. Be happy my love and go welcome Rose warmly into her new family, new house and new life."

She smiled again. That's what being a Malfoy meant. Malfoys always cared of their family, whatever the crisis may be, whatever the situation may be.

That night she sat up until late and filled in her own learnings for Rose in the 'How to be Lady Malfoy' series and happily passed them on to her the next day…..


End file.
